Blind Love
by YuyaLoveSungmin
Summary: CHAP 3-END: Heechul menghilang. Sedangkan Hangeng tak ingin bicara. Ada apa dg mereka? Hangeng tetap bertunangan dengan orang lain. Heechul terpuruk. Just read it! HANCHUL FF. LAST CHAPTER!
1. Chapter 1

**Blind Love**

Chapter 1

By Yuya Matsumoto

_**Desclaimer:**_ Sungmin is always MINE… forever

_**Cast: **_Sungmin, Sungjin, Minho, Lee Yeomin Ha, Hangeng, Heechul, etc

_**Summary:**_ Hangeng kembali ke Korea, setelah lama tinggal di China. Ia kembali untuk menghindari masalah yang tak pernah terselesaikan di China. Saat ia kembali, ia menemukan sebuah cinta. Cinta yang seharusnya tidak ia miliki. Bisakah Hangeng bertahan? Atau ia akan melepas cintanya itu?

**.**

**.**

**\(^w^)/~ Happy Reading ~\(^0^)9**

**.**

**.**

"_Ketika hatiku telah terpaut olehmu, ku tak mampu berkata apa-apa melainkan membiarkan diriku terhanyut dalam dekap cintamu"_

_._

_._

Aku menghirup udara segar di negara yang telah lama kutinggalkan ini, Korea Selatan. Aku tarik semua oksigen yang ada hingga menyusup masuk memenuhi rongga paru-paruku. SEGAR. Kata pertama yang dapat menggambarkan perasaanku saat ini. Seoul, sebuah kota metropolitan yang penuh dengan impian, gemerlap kehidupan, dan tuntutan menjadi yang terbaik bagi semua penduduknya, namun kebudayaannya masih tetap terjaga serta keindahan kota ini tetap tak tertandingi.

Aku melangkahkan kaki ringan ke depan sebuah rumah yang nampak nyaman dan bersahabat. Rumah yang dahulu kutinggali selama bertahun tahun. Rumah yang menggoreskan banyak kenangan dengan tinta buku kisah hidupku. Rumput hijau yang sama seperti sebelum kutinggalkan. Warna _cream soft_ yang sedikit memudar pada temboknya. _Aaah… Bogoshippo_!

Aku meletakkan jari-jemariku pada engsel pintu rumah itu. Menggenapkan seluruh keberanianku untuk dapat kembali pada kenangan-kenangan itu. Bagaikan film klasik, semua memori kehidupanku bersama rumah ini terpampang jelas di ingatanku. Dadaku sesak. Rasanya tak sabar kembali ke masa-masa kecilku itu. Kuputuskan untuk membukanya.

Pintu rumah itu terbuka lebar sebelum aku sempat memutar engselnya. Seorang yeoja terlihat membuka pintu tanpa memandang ke arahku. Lebih tepatnya ia masih sibuk dengan seseorang di dalam rumah. Aku tercekik. Nafasku berhenti. Yeoja itu terlihat sangat kaget, ketika melihat wajahku. Ia terlihat pucat bersamaan dengan seseorang yang menghampiri yeoja itu ke depan pintu. Satu lagi orang yang terlihat shock ketika menatap wajahku dalam-dalam dengan tatapan tajam nan menusuk.

.

.

**Yuya (P.O.V)**

**.  
**

**.  
**

Aku merasakan cahaya hangat menerpa wajahku. Silau. Aku menarik selimut di tubuhku, kembali bersembunyi lebih dalam pada kegelapan.

SREEEEET… Tubuhku tertarik ke bawah. Semakin tertarik, tertarik, dan tertarik hingga… BRUUUUK! Tubuhku menghantam keras lantai kamarku.

"_YAAA_! Siapa yang berani-beraninya mengganggu tidurku? SIAAAAL!", kataku sambil keluar dari gulungan selimutku.

"_YAAAA… NOONA_! SUDAH SIANG! BANGUN CEPAT!", teriak Sungjin, adik laki-lakiku tersayang. _What_? Tersayang? Nggak banget deh untuk saat ini.

Aku mendaratkan jitakan keras di atas kepalanya yang alhasil membuatnya meringis kesakitan. "_HYUUUUUUUNG_!", teriaknya.

PLAAAAAAK! Kepalaku sakit sekali seakan ada hujan batu yang tepat mengenai kepalaku yang indah ini. Aku sontak menoleh ke belakang tubuhku, mencari asal jitakan keras itu. Aku mengeluarkan senyuman indahku—yang jelas-jelas kupaksakan—kepada orang itu. LEE SUNGMIN, kakak dari LEE SUNGJIN, yang secara sangat terpaksa aku katakan sebagai kakak dari Lee Yeomin Ha a.k.a Yuya a.k.a aku sendiri.

"Banguuuuun! Mau sampai kapan malas-malasan. Gadis macam apa yang tak tau aturan sepertimu ini", omel Sungmin oppa panjang lebar. Tak segan-segan ia menjewer kupingku sambil menarikku keluar kamar. Aku melihat Sungjin menjulurkan lidahnya padaku. Awas kau nanti!

Sampailah aku di meja makan dengan pakaian yang rapi, bersih dan wangi. Sungmin oppa tersenyum lebar kepadaku. Cih! Pasti senang betul dia berhasil membuatku bangun sepagi ini.

Aku menjitak kepala Sungjin yang sedang asyik menghabiskan rotinya. Ia meringis kesakitan sambil meledekku dengan lidahnya. Sungmin oppa tertawa melihat tingkah kami. Aku juga ikut tertawa, begitu juga Sungjin. Kami memang keluarga yang akur dengan segala tingkah laku aneh setiap saat. Aneh? Ya buktinya tadi itu.

Aku melahap roti coklatku dengan cepat, lalu menyeruput susu coklatku sampai habis. Aku menyisakan coklat di berbagai sisi bibirku. Aku menyeringai jahil, melihat Sungmin oppa sedang asyik merapikan arsip-arsip kantornya di ruang tengah. Diam-diam aku mendekatinya, lalu… SREEEET! Mengelap bibirku yang kotor dengan kemeja pink yang baru ia beli.

"YUYAAAAA!", teriak Sungmin oppa.

Sebelum ia dapat menangkapku, aku berhasil melarikan diri ke pintu depan. "Hahaha! Coba saja tangkap aku!", teriakku menantang.

Aku membuka pintu sambil melihat ke arah Sungmin oppa yang sedang mengejar di belakangku.

DEG!

Wajah ini? Aku berhenti bernapas.

"HAP! Tertangkap… kau…" Terdengar suara Sungmin oppa yang semakin memelan di telingaku.

Aku dan Sungmin oppa mematung, menatap sosok namja yang ada di depan kami. Sosok namja tinggi, putih, hidung mancung dan mata sipit yang berdiri tepat di depan pintu rumah kami. Namja itu terlihat pucat. Shock. Kaget. Bingung. Semua kegalauan bercampur satu. Ah sama! Sama seperti yang aku rasakan sekarang.

DEG!

Namja itu memelukku sebentar, lalu memeluk Sungmin oppa secara bergantian. "Aku pulang", katanya, memecahkan keheningan diantara kami. "Ayo masuk!", lanjutnya sambil menarik tanganku dan Sungmin oppa.

Aku menatap Sungmin oppa sambil mencari jawaban siapa namja ini. Sungmin oppa pun menatapku, memberikan jawaban yang sama seperti yang ada di otakku.

Namja itu membiarkan aku dan Sungmin oppa duduk di atas sofa ruang tamu, sedangkan ia mengambil barang-barangnya di depan pintu. Lah, yang tuan rumah siapa ya?

"Eh, Tuan Muda?", kata ahjumma, yang sepertinya sempat terusik dengan keributan tadi dan langsung melihat kejadian apa, tapi malah dibuat kaget dengan sosok namja itu. Ahjumma memeluk sosok itu. "Tuan muda Hankyung sudah besar ya"

"HANKYUUUUNG!", teriakku dan Sungmin oppa bersamaan hanya saja aku menambahkan kata oppa setelahnya, sedangkan Sungmin oppa menambahkan kata Hyung.

Aku bangkit dari dudukku, lalu menyingkirkan ahjumma dari sisi Han-gege (Panggilan kesayanganku). Aku memeluknya erat. "_Bogoshippo_!", teriakku di telinganya. Aku sedikit berjinjit untuk memeluk namja super tinggi ini.

Hankyung atau Hangeng dalam bahasa Cina-nya adalah sepupuku yang berasal dari Cina. Dia campuran Korea-Cina-Kanada. Ayahnya berasal dari Cina. Sedangkan ibunya adalah Kakak dari Appa-ku, keturunan Korea-Kanada. Namja super ganteng (kedua setelah namjachingu-ku Onew tentunya) ini mengelus lembut rambutku. "_Nado. Nado bogoshippo_", bisiknya pelan, yang secara otomatis memerahkan wajahku.

Aku mencium pipi Han-gege. Kesempatan. Kesempatan. Hehe. Justru mendapatkan jitakan kecil di kepalaku. Senang banget sih pagi ini orang-orang menyiksaku. *author: rasain loe. Genit sih. Yuya: lah gw kan elo juga thor. Ya loe and gw satu. Odonk niy authornya. Author: idih, ngatain diri sendiri. Readers: banyak cincong niy! Lanjuuut*

"Babbo! Masa nggak kenal sama aku tadi. Untung ahjumma masih kenal", protes Han-gege.

Wah terima kasih ya untuk ahjumma yang sekarang entah hilang kemana bersama barang Han-gege. Sungmin oppa menjabat tangan Han-gege dengan gerakan-gerakan seperti mereka kecil dahulu. Mereka langsung nostalgia. Capek deh!

Aku menatap satu sosok yang sedang terbengong-bengong melihat reuni di depannya. Sungjin ternganga bingung. Aku menahan tawa melihat ekspresinya yang kocak banget. Hahaha….

"Ini pasti Sungjin kan?", tanya Han-gege yang disambut anggukan pelan dari Sungjin. "Sudah besar ya?", lanjut Han-gege sambil mengelus kepala Sungjin pelan.

Hari ini berlanjut dengan pesta penyambutan Han-gege di rumah. Sungmin oppa sibuk mengenang masa-masa kecil kami bertiga, Sungjin yang cuma bengong tak mengerti, serta ahjumma dan ahjussi yang hanya bisa menghela napas merapikan kekacauan yang kami buat.

**.**

**.**

**Hankyung (P.O.V)**

**.  
**

**.  
**

Waktu berlalu dengan cepat. Tanpa kusadari aku sudah berada disini selama dua minggu. Dua minggu yang menyenangkan, namun beberapa hari ini Sungmin dan Yeomin sibuk dengan kegiatan masing-masing. Aku ditinggal sendirian di rumah. Bukan. Berdua. Bersama Sungjin tentunya. Oke. Berempat. Jangan lupakan ahjumma dan ahjussi yang memang jarang sekali tampak di sekitar kami.

Sungjin, magnae di rumah ini, sama sekali tidak memiliki memori apapun terhadapku. Itu sudah pasti karena aku pindah ke Cina saat ia masih berusia satu tahun. Alhasil hubungan kami sangat canggung sekarang. Aaarghh… aku bosan!

Lebih baik aku berjalan-jalan, mencari udara segar.

Aku melangkahkan kakiku asal. Tak tentu arah. Aku menyusuri jalan pertokoan yang ramai. Mataku terpaku pada sebuah café yang terlihat sangat nyaman. Kubuka pintu café itu yang langsung disambut dengan senyuman ramah seseorang yang kukenal.

"Han-gege/Yeomin?", teriak kami bersamaan.

"Silakan duduk, ge!", tawar Yeomin. Ia menawarkanku duduk di pojok ruangan yang membuatku bebas melihat aktivitas di luar café. Pilihan tepat untukku. Tidak begitu ramai, namun pemandangan yang kudapat sangatlah indah. Thanks, Yeomin.

"Gege? Gege mau pesan apa?", tanya Yeomin yang sontak membuyarkan lamunanku.

Aku menatap yeoja di depanku ini. Ia terlihat sangat manis dengan pakaian pelayan. Yeomin mengibas-ibaskan tangannya di depan wajahku. "Gege melamun terus", kesalnya.

"Eh, iya. Pesan waffle coklat dengan coklat panas", jawabku singkat.

Yeomin segera menghilang dari hadapanku. Aku kembali tertegun memandang luar café.

Hari sudah mulai gelap. Langit sudah berganti menjadi merah bercampur orange dengan kehangatan matahari yang masih setia menemani. Di luar café terlihat banyak pasangan kekasih yang asyik menikmati senja, segerombolan pelajar dan mahasiswi yang sibuk tertawa berbagi cerita, ataupun orangtua yang sibuk menemani pola tingkah anak-anak mereka dengan sabar.

Hangat. Suasana hangat ini yang kurindukan. Suasana sehangat senyuman yeoja manis di hadapanku yang mengerjapkan matanya dengan pandangan bingung kepadaku. PRAAAANG! Suara keramik bertemu dengan sisi meja yang aku tempati, berhasil mengusik kenikmatanku.

"Pesanan anda, tuan. Waffle coklat dengan segelas coklat panas", ujar yeoja itu dengan sangat sinis ditambah nada sarkastik yang menusuk. Tanpa menunggu jawaban apapun dariku, ia sudah meninggalkanku lagi.

Cantik, tapi ketus. Malas aku menanggapi yeoja seperti itu. Lebih baik aku kembali melanjutkan aktivitasku dengan pemandangan di sekelilingku.

Aku terbilang betah di dalam café ini. Sudah berkali-kali pengunjung silih berganti, namun aku masih setia di pojok ruang ini, menyantap coklat hangatku yang kelima. Tanpa kusadari lampu-lampu di dalam café ini sudah meredup. Bangku-bangku telah tersusun rapi di atas meja. Ommo! Jangan bilang café ini mau tutup.

Mana Yeomin?

Aku menghampiri meja kasir. Hanya ada yeoja sinis tadi. Ia sibuk mengelap meja. "Permisi. Apa Anda melihat Yeomin?"

Ia mengangkat alisnya dan mengeluarkan evil smirk-nya. "Yeomin? Ngarang! Mana saya kenal", jawabnya ketus, benar-benar ketus. Hufft!

"Dia…". Belum selesai aku merangkai kalimat, ia sudah memotongnya.

"YAA! Aku tahu taktikmu agar kau tidak bayar kan. Kau kira aku bodoh", ujarnya.

Kali ini aku yang mengangkat alis. Bingung setengah mati. Ia mengulurkan tangannya didepan wajahku. "Cepet bayar! 3 porsi waffle coklat dan coklat hangat 5 cangkir, jumlahnya semua 40.000won".

Oh ini toh! Dasar yeoja aneh. Dia kira aku penipu. Buta kali ya. Namja super ganteng, genius, jago martial arts, jago ballet, kaya, mempesona kayak aku dibilang penipu. Ga ada mirip-miripnya. *author: idih oppa narsis banget! Malas banget deh. Han-ge: kenyataan thor. Author: kabur ah ke Minnie oppa, muntah ntar ngedengerin oppa. Han-ge: lebay!*#abaikan!

Aku langsung membayar semua pesananku, lalu bergegas keluar dari café itu. Sepanjang jalan aku kepikiran dengan Yeoja manis nan sinis itu. Sayang banget yah! Coba sikapnya nggak kayak gitu, aku pasti jatuh cinta.

**.**

**Rumah YuMin (Yuya+Sungmin)**

**.**

Aku mendengar suara tawa renyah dari dalam rumah. Benar saja. Ketiga saudara itu sedang asyik berkumpul sambil nonton Bernard bear.

PLAAAAAK…

Tanpa permisi, aku menjitak kepala Yeomin dengan keras. "YA! APA-APAAN HAN-GEGE!"

"Kamu yang apa-apaan. Ninggalin gege di café sampai mau tutup begitu", omelku tak mau kalah. Yeomin memang super galak, tapi gengsi kalau aku kalah adu mulut dengannya.

"Yee aku pikir Han-gege dah pulang. Lagian ngapain sih lama-lama disitu? Kayak kambing conge ajah", jawab Yeomin tanpa menatapku, masih sibuk menonton.

Tuh kan ni anak ngajak berantem. Arrrggh! "YAAAA! AKU BOSAN TAU!"

"KALO BOSAN, CARI DONK AKTIVITAS. JANGAN MALAH NYALAHIN ORANG BEGITU!", teriak Yeomin di depan mukaku. Ia berdiri lalu menunjuk-nunjuk wajahku. Apa-apaan dia? Tak tau sopan santun.

"HEI! NGGAK SOPAN YA! BERANI-BERANINYA BENTAK OPPA SENDIRI", marahku.

"KAMU BUKAN OPPA-KU. OPPA-KU HANYA LEE SUNGMIN SEORANG"

Tanganku sudah hampir melayang ke pipinya, namun tertahan oleh teriakan kepala rumah ini, Lee Sungmin. "DIAAAAAAM! KALIAN BERDUA KEKANAK-KANAKAN", teriak Sungmin diantara kami berdua. "YUYA! NAIK KE ATAS", perintah Sungmin, yang dijawab dengan cemberut oleh Yeomin. "Hyung, tetap disini", kata Sungmin dengan nada yang lebih tenang.

Aku menekuk wajahku kesal. Aku melipat tanganku di depan dada.

Kami berdua, aku dan Sungmin, duduk dalam diam di atas sofa. Hanya ditonton oleh Bernard Bear yang sudah tidak mendapat perhatian siapapun. Sungjin sudah meninggalkan ruangan ini sejak Yeomin kembali ke kamar. Sebenarnya aku benci situasi seperti ini.

"Han-hyung, gwenchana? Ada apa?", tanya Sungmin memecahkan keheningan.

"Aku juga tidak tahu kenapa. Tiba-tiba saja aku merasa kesal dengan tingkah Yeomin", jawabku merasa bersalah sambil meremas jari-jemariku.

Sungmin menepuk bahuku. "Yeomin memang keras seperti itu, hyung. Kau seperti tak mengenalnya. Jadi bersabarlah"

Aku hanya menunduk. Benar-benar merasa bersalah. Aku merasa sangat kekanak-kanakan. Tiba-tiba marah tidak jelas kepada yeodongsaeng-ku itu.

Sungmin berdiri. Ia menepuk bahuku sekali lagi. "Apa pun masalah yang sedang kau hadapi sekarang, jangan membuat hubungan persaudaraan kita pecah, hyung. Aku tahu kau pasti sudah sangat dewasa"

Sungmin pergi meninggalkanku seorang diri di ruangan ini. Aku terdiam, menyandarkan punggungku. Aku menutup mataku, mencari sebuah ketenangan. Ya mencari sebuah ketenangan yang tidak kudapatkan di Cina. Sampai detik ini aku belum juga mendapatkan ketenangan yang kudambakan. Aaahh… Sampai kapan aku akan merepotkan dongsaengku di sini?

**.**

**.**

**L($.$L) YuyaLoveSungmin (O.o)7**

**.**

**.**

Suara-suara gaduh mengusik telingaku. Aku menggeliatkan badanku. Dengan malas, kubuka mataku. HOOOAM! Sudah pagi ya. Aku melihat sekelilingku. Oh, aku tertidur di atas sofa. Siapa ya yang menyelimutiku? Sudahlah. Aku lapar.

Aku melangkahkan kakiku ke dapur. Kegiatan di dapur sudah sangat sibuk. Sungmin sedang membuat sarapan yang tentu saja diganggu oleh Yeomin, sedangkan Sungjin menata meja makan. Ahjumma mencuci piring-piring atau peralatan masak yang baru saja digunakan. Hangat sekali pemandangan ini.

"Eh, ada Han-gege", sapa sebuah suara dengan sangat lembut. Kalian bisa menebak siapa.

"Hmm…", jawabku malas.

Cup~~ Sebuah ciuman mendarat di pipi mulusku. "Kemarin maaf ya gege. Aku banyak masalah di tempat kerja dan di sekolah", jelas Yeomin sambil tersenyum manis dengan puppy eyes-nya. Pipi chubbynya mengembang dengan lucunya.

Aku mencubit pipinya gemas. "Nado. Jeongmal Mianhae", kataku.

Sungmin tersenyum bahagia melihat kami berdua sudah berbaikan. "Gitu donk. Kalo bersaudara nggak boleh berantem. Hyung, mandi dulu sana. Kita sarapan bareng"

Aku mengangguk mendengar titah dongsaeng-ku itu. Aku mengacak-acak rambut Yeomin, sebelum aku bergegas kabur ke kamarku untuk mandi. Sekarang aku yakin, keputusanku benar untuk pindah ke Negara ini. Pasti akan aku temukan ketenangan yang kucari itu. FIGHTING!

Selesai mandi, aku sudah memakai pakaian santai yang modis, lalu bergabung dengan para dongsaengku. Sungmin sibuk membagikan makanan di setiap tempat, untuknya, Yeomin, Sungjin dan aku. Yeomin datang dari atas dengan terburu-buru sambil menggendong tasnya serampangan. Ia langsung meneguk susu coklat di atas meja, mengambil setangkup roti—menghiraukan nasi goreng seafood yang Sungmin masak—lalu mencium pipi kedua saudaranya itu dengan mulut penuh roti. Yeomin berhenti di depanku. Ia memberikan senyuman manisnya, lalu mencium pipiku.

"Oppa, aku berangkat ya. Udah dijemput Minho nih. Mian nasi gorengnya nggak ku makan, simpan aja buat siang", teriak Yeomin yang berlalu pergi, meninggalkan kami yang geleng-geleng melihat tingkahnya.

Aku duduk di bangkuku. "Siapa Minho? Pacar Yeomin ya?", tanyaku pada Sungmin.

"Bukan. Sahabatnya. Aku juga heran, kenapa dia lebih dekat dengan sahabatnya itu dibandingkan dengan pacarnya. Tiap hari Minho yang jemput, bukannya Onew. Aneh!", jawab Sungmin sambil menyerup susu strawberry-nya.

Aku hanya mengangguk pelan, sebagai balasan atas pernyataan Sungmin. "Sungjin, aku antar ke sekolah ya?", tawarku pada magnae di rumah ini. "Okay", jawabnya singkat. Sungjin benar-benar namja-dongsaeng yang kalem dan penurut, berbeda sekali dengan Yeomin. Aku menghela napas pasrah, mengakui kenyataan ini.

Sepanjang perjalanan, kami berbincang tentang banyak hal. Aku menanyakan mengenai dirinya dan kedua saudaranya selama ini. Aku berusaha dekat dengan Sungjin, yang ternyata sangat bijak dan baik hati itu. Setidaknya aku sedikit merasa lega dengan kehadirannya di keluarga itu. Seorang magnae yang dapat dipercaya. Tanpa kusadari kami sudah sampai di depan sekolah Sungjin. Ia berpamitan denganku.

Hmm… Aku sedikit bingung, entah ingin melangkahkan kaki kemana lagi. Sungmin sudah berbaik hati meminjamkan salah satu mobilnya, agar aku bisa bebas berkelana kemana pun. Hanya saja sekarang aku bingung. Aku memutuskan untuk menjalankan mobil, membiarkan Tuhan yang membimbingku pergi ke suatu tempat. Aku percaya dengan segala petunjuknya.

Suara ponselku berbunyi nyaring, membuatku sedikit tersentak kaget. Tanpa melihat siapa yang menelepon, aku mengangkat sambungan telepon itu. Sebuah suara dengan bahasa Cina fasih, menyambut jawabanku. Aku terpaksa menjawabnya dengan bahasa Cina-ku, karena aku tahu ini pasti berasal dari satu sumber yang ingin aku hindari. Aish!

"_Wǒ hěn hǎo_ *(Aku baik). Sudahlah, _Māmā_ berhentilah membuatku stress! Biarkan aku tenang di sini, _Māmā_! Tolong jangan menyebut namanya lagi! Bahkan aku tidak mengenalnya!", kesalku. Sebenarnya aku tidak ingin berkata sesuatu yang bisa menyakiti hati ibuku, tapi hal ini juga menyakitiku.

Perdebatan kami pun dimulai. Konsentrasiku terganggu, sehingga aku harus menepikan mobilku sebelum terjadi hal yang tidak diinginkan. _Māmā_bersikeras dengan semua keputusannya. Astaga! Kenapa ia bisa sampai mengejarku hingga Korea seperti ini? Darimana ia tahu aku bersembunyi di sini? Astaga!

"Sudahlah, ! Aku tidak ingin berdebat!", kataku menghentikan sambungan telepon. Aku membanting ponselku ke atas jok mobil di sampingku.

BRAAAK! Aku memukul setir mobil dengan keras. "AAARGH!"

Kemarahanku menguap entah kemana, saat aku melihat gerak-gerik seorang yeoja di depan mobilku. Ia berjongkok di depan pagar rumput yang lumayan tinggi. Ia sangat asyik dengan sesuatu yang tersembunyi di balik rerumputan itu. Penampilannya sudah sedikit berantakan. Aku keluar dari mobilku, merasa penasaran dengan apa yang ia lakukan.

"Neomu Kyeopta!", jeritnya senang. Sepertinya ia mendapatkan apa yang sedaritadi mengusik dirinya. Seekor Russian blue cat berada dalam pelukannya. Terlihat sekali ia menyayangi kucing yang nampak berantakan itu. "Kasian sekali. Kamu pasti sakit ya! Aku akan merawatmu ya, cantik", ujarnya lagi.

Ia bangkit, membalikkan badannya. Kami saling melemparkan pandang. Mata kamu membelalak. "KAMU?", jeritnya, seakan melihatku seperti melihat hantu.

Aku tersenyum selembut mungkin. Yeoja ini memang sudah memikat hatiku dari awal. Ia terlihat tidak mempedulikanku. Tanpa sepatah katapun, ia melengang pergi dariku. Aku menahan tangannya. "Chakkaman! Namamu siapa?", tanyaku dengan nada memaksa. Aku tidak mau kehilangannya untuk ke sekian kali.

Ia menghempas tanganku dengan kasar. "Apa-apaan sih?", tolaknya sambil melangkahkan kakinya pergi.

Aku berlari mengejar langkahnya sebelum aku kehilangannya. "Aku mohon beritahu namamu!", paksaku sekali lagi. Oh Tuhan! Tolong bantu aku menaklukkannya. Setidaknya bantu aku untuk mengetahui namanya saat ini.

"Kim Heechul", jawabnya dengan nada ketus. Ia melemparkan tatapan mematikan miliknya yang pernah ia tunjukkan padaku. Setelah menyebutkan nama indahnya itu, ia beranjak dari hadapanku. Aku yang terlalu terkesima dan senang, tidak menyadari bahwa ia telah pergi. _Hmm… Kim Heechul, You'll be Mine_!

**.**

**.**

…**::TBC::…**

**.**

**.**

* * *

_Ini adalah salah satu mini seri dalam ffku Oppa-ku Sungmin. FF jadul yg aku REPOST di sini_

_Keep or Delete?_

_Hanya FF REPOST, jadi kalo nggak suka, aku bisa DELETE secepatnya_

_Full version of Oppaku Sungmin on my WP: yuyalovesungmin  
_

_Thanks ^^_


	2. Chapter 2

**Blind Love**

Chapter 2

By Yuya Matsumoto

_**Desclaimer:**_ Sungmin is always MINE… forever

_**Warning: **_FF ini terdiri dari berbagai sekuel yang terdiri dari berbagai couple. Harap membaca semua seri-nya agar mengerti jalan ceritanya. FF ini hanya imajinasi murni milik Author. Tidak ada niat sedikit pun untuk menyinggung pihak lain. Diperuntukkan untuk menghibur.

_**Cast: **_Sungmin, Sungjin, Minho, Lee Yeomin Ha, Hangeng, Heechul, etc

_**Summary:**_ Hangeng kembali ke Korea, setelah lama tinggal di China. Ia kembali untuk menghindari masalah yang tak pernah terselesaikan di China. Saat ia kembali, ia menemukan sebuah cinta. Cinta yang seharusnya tidak ia miliki. Bisakah Hangeng bertahan? Atau ia akan melepas cintanya itu?

**.**

**.**

**\(^w^)/~ Happy Reading ~\(^0^)9**

**.**

* * *

**.**

**(T,T#)/..:: ****Yuya's POV**

**.**

"Sepupumu baru datang dari Cina?", selidik Minho saat kami sedang istirahat.

"_Yes! How can you know it_?", tanyaku bingung sambil melahap rotiku.

PLAAAK! Sebuah pukulan mendarat di belakang kepalaku, membuat tengkorak dan hatiku panas. Ya, hatiku panas karena kesal. Aku membalas pukulan Minho lebih keras lagi. Aku lempar semua peralatan yang ada di atas mejaku. Untung saja aku belum merapikan buku-bukuku. Dasar Minho menyebalkan!

"_YA_! YUYA! Ngapain sih ngelemparin barang-barang ke aku?", omel Minho sambil menghindari serangan barang-barang dariku.

Aku melempar buku Sejarah yang tebalnya lumayan itu ke arah Minho yang sedari tadi sudah menghindar ke belakang kelas. "Lagian MINHO RESEK! Kamu duluan, ngapain mukul kepalaku? SAKIT TAU", marahku sedikit kekanak-kanakan.

Minho menjulurkan lidahnya ke arahku. _'Mwo? Menyebalkan sekali anak ini'_, batinku kesal. "Siapa suruh Yuya bengong mulu! _Tablo_ (*Tampang Blo'on) banget tau! Hahahaha", ledeknya sambil memberikan tampang jeleknya sebagai hinaan. Tanganku sudah gemas ingin meremas wajah menyebalkan itu.

Terjadilah aksi kejar-kejaran di dalam kelas. Kami membuat suara gaduh, menghancurkan letak meja-kursi di kelas. Mengejar _namja_ super aktif seperti Minho bukanlah hal mudah, aku berkali-kali naik-turun meja dan kursi. Ia benar-benar lincah. _Argh_! Mengesalkan sekali. Jangan tanya kenapa teman sekelas kami tidak ada yang komplain. Mereka sudah terlalu bosan melihat tingkah kami di kelas. Ini bukan peristiwa sekali atau dua kali terjadi, hampir tiap hari kami seperti ini. _Hehehehe_…

"BERHENTI, CHOI MINHO!", teriakku. Rasa kesalku sudah sampai di ubun-ubun. Bukannya menyerah, Minho semakin melakukan aksinya. Ia menggoyang-goyangkan bokongnya kepadaku. _Argh_!

"_Weeee_! Siapa yang mau menyerah? Lagian salah kamu ini!", bela Minho sambil menjulurkan lidahnya dengan kedua tangannya di pipi, posisi meledek yang paling aku benci.

"_Noona_! _Hyung_!", panggil seseorang mengganggu perdebatan kami.

"DIAM KAMU, TAEMIN!", teriakku dan Minho bersamaan.

Taemin terdiam, membeku. Wajahnya terlihat ketakutan. Matanya berkaca-kaca. _Oh, no_! Aku dan Minho yang menyadari perubahan sikap pada _our magnae_ segera mendekatinya. Aku langsung memeluk Taemin, sebelum ia benar-benar menangis. Aku mengelus punggungnya. "_Gomen ne_", lirihku di telinganya.

Taemin mengangguk pelan. "_Gwenchana, noona_! Lumayan dapat pelukan di siang hari. Dada _noona _lumayan besar ya!", bisik Taemin, membuatku terbelalak kaget.

Aku mencubit pipi Taemin dengan keras, tidak peduli akan meninggalkan bekas di pipinya. "_YA! Pervert_!".

"HAHAHAHA! Baru tahu ya kalau Taemin _pervert_?", tawa Minho penuh kemenangan.

"Apa? DASAR!", teriakku mengambil posisi menyerang. Aku mengapit Minho di ketiakku, membuatnya tak bisa kabur lagi. "RASAKAN BAUKU! HAHAHA!"

"_NOONA_!", teriak Taemin tepat di telingaku. Ia memaksaku melepas Minho. Diteriaki begitu keras, membuat aku dan Minho terdiam. Kami segera duduk di kursi, menanggapi perintah Taemin kepada kami. _Magnae_ satu ini bisa menjadi sangat mengerikan rupanya.

"Kenapa sih Taemin-_ah_?", tanya Minho sedikit tidak menyukai suasana tegang seperti ini. Aku mengangguk, mengiyakan pertanyaan Minho. Tumben-tumbennya Taemin ke kelas dan bersikap aneh seperti ini.

"_Huaaa_!_ Noona, Hyung_! Bantu aku! Bantu aku! Aku ada ujian les bahasa Cina. _Eomma_ mengancamku. Katanya kalau nilaiku kembali buruk, semua koleksiku disita. _Hueee_!", jerit Taemin sambil merangkul kepadaku.

Aku segera melepas pelukan Taemin, takut-takut ia bertindak _pervert_ lagi. "Terus apa urusannya sama kami?", tanyaku bingung yang diiyakan oleh Minho.

"_Hueeee_! Ajarin!", rengek Taemin. Ia menghentak-hentakkan kakinya di lantai, bersikap sangat manja.

"Ah, _michigesseoyo_! Aku tidak bisa bahasa Cina. Belajarlah sendiri", tolakku. Aku berdiri, menarik tangan Minho. "Ayo ke kantin! Aku lapar", ajakku kepada sahabatku itu.

Minho hanya diam saja. Aku sempat melihat Minho menepuk bahu Taemin. "Sabar ya!", ucapnya pelan sebelum pasrah ikut bersamaku. Kami meninggalkan Taemin yang menjerit di dalam kelas. _Huft_! Siapa yang peduli?

"Kamu kenapa sih? Kok jahat banget sama Taemin?", tanya Minho saat kami sudah berada di kantin.

Aku mengaduk nasi gorengku tak berselera. "_Wakaranai yo_! Lagian apa urusannya pula sama kita. Biarkan dia belajar sendiri"

"Kamu sedang haid ya?", tanya Minho tiba-tiba.

Aku menyemburkan minuman yang akan kuminum ke wajah Minho. "Kamu tuh nggak sopan. Nanyain hal seperti itu kepada wanita!", ujarku malu.

Minho menghela napasnya, membersihkan wajahnya dengan _tissue_. "Wanita? Mana ada wanita menyemburkan minuman ke muka pria? Kamu itu bukan wanita!", ujar Minho kesal.

Aku tersipu malu mendengar kata-kata Minho. Sepertinya aku memang sudah keterlaluan tadi. Ah, aku hanya bingung! "Eh, kamu tahu darimana sepupuku dari cina ada di rumah?"

"_Babbo_! Kakak sepupumu sudah ada di rumah hampir dua bulan. Tidak mungkin aku tidak tahu. Asal kamu tahu saja, kakak sepupumu itu pernah menanyakan hubungan kita saat aku menjemputmu. Ia bertanya, kenapa aku harus menjemputmu padahal kamu punya Onew sebagai pacar", jawabnya panjang lebar sambil sesekali mengambil kentang goreng milikku.

Aku hanya mengangguk-angguk menanggapinya. Pikiranku melayang entah kemana. Aku juga tidak mengerti. Semoga tidak ada hal buruk yang akan terjadi. Amin.

**.**

**\(^3^)—Hankyung's P.O.V—(Q.Q)/**

**.**

Aku harus mendapatkan _yeoja_ cantik itu. Aku tidak peduli jika aku harus berjuang sangat keras. Selama satu bulan ini ia sudah menolakku berkali-kali. Aku tetap harus berjuang. Kali ini aku harus bisa mendapatkannya. PASTI! _Xia You_, Tan Hangeng!

Aku membuka pintu café yang selama sebulan ini menjadi saksi bisu perjuangan cintaku. Kedua mataku menjelajah ke seluruh sudut café, mencari satu sosok yang telah membuat hari-hariku tak tenang. Denyut jantungku tak terkendali. Keringat dingin mengucur di pelipisku. Kaki dan tanganku gemetaran. Aku benar-benar panik saat aku telah menemukan dirinya.

"Hmm…", gumamku, berusaha menjernihkan tenggorokanku yang terasa gatal. "Heenim-_ya_!", panggilku pelan pada sosok _yeoja_ di depanku yang asyik membersihkan meja café.

Ia memalingkan wajahnya dengan senyuman manis yang selalu kudambakan itu. Sebuah senyuman indah langsung menghilang saat ia menyadari aku telah memanggilnya. Aku memberikan sebuket bunga dan cokelat kepadanya. Ia mengambil bingkisanku. Ah, syukurlah!

"Jadi kamu menyamakan aku dengan _yeoja_ murahan di luar sana?", tanya Heechul sarkastik.

DEG!

Hatiku sangat perih mendengar ucapannya. "Bu-bukan, Heenim. Aku ti-tidak…"

"DIAM! AKU TAHU MAKSUDMU! PERGI DARI SINI! AKU MUAK MELIHAT MUKAMU SETIAP HARI", teriak Heechul sebelum aku dapat menjelaskan kesalahpahaman yang terjadi padanya.

Ini bukan bentakan dari bibir manisnya untuk pertama kali. Hampir setiap hari aku diusir secara kasar olehnya, tapi aku benar-benar menyukai _yeoja_ ini. Aku ingin memilikinya. Oh Tuhan, sekali lagi aku telah gagal!

BUUUG!

Aku memukul setir mobilku dengan keras. Inilah yang selalu aku lakukan saat Heechul sekali lagi menolak cintaku. Ah, aku benar-benar bingung! Apa yang kurang pada diriku? Aku tampan, mapan, pintar dan bijaksana. Ya, setidaknya itulah yang sering aku dengar dari orang-orang mengenaiku. Tapi kenapa Heechul tidak bisa melirikku sedikit saja? Kenapa?

Drrt! Drrt! Sebuah pesan masuk ke dalam _inbox_ ponselku. Sebuah pesan dari Lee Sungmin, sepupuku.

_Hyung, tolong aku. Jemput Yeomin Ha di sekolah ya. Aku tidak bisa menjemputnya karena ada rapat penting mendadak. Maaf merepotkanmu._

Aku menutup ponselku, membanting benda tak berdosa itu ke atas jok penumpang di sampingku. Hmm… Lee Yeomin Ha? Kenapa aku tidak meminta bantuan darinya? Aku pasti bisa membujuknya kali ini. Hehehehe… Aku menyeringai licik. Sebuah rencana sudah kubangun dengan sempurna di otakku.

**.**

**v(X.X) YuyaLoveSungmin (TwT)/**

**.**

"Ayolah, Minnie! Bantu aku sekali saja", bujukku kepada sepupu kesayanganku itu. Aku sudah berusaha membujuknya sedaritadi, namun ia tetap bungkam dan gigih dengan gelengan kepalanya. _Aish!_

"Stop memanggilku Minnie, Han-_gege_! Itu panggilan untuk Minnie-_oppa_! _Hueee~ Hontou ni kirai desuyo_!", jerit Yeomin Ha kesal. Sejak kecil aku memang senang memanggilnya dengan panggilan imutku itu. Menurutku itu lebih cocok untuknya yang notabene adalah seorang _yeoja_ dibandingkan dengan Sungmin yang seorang _namja_.

"_Please_, Yeomin. _Gege_ butuh bantuanmu. Tolonglah! Masa kamu tega melihat kakakmu ini patah hati? Jahat sekali sih", ujarku sedih. Aku sudah hampir menyerah membujuk Yeomin. Ia memang terkenal keras kepala. Aaah!

"TIDAK, _GEGE_! Sekali tidak ya tidak", sahut Yeomin Ha, sebelum ia masuk ke dalam kamarnya. "_Kyaaaa~~ Gege_!", jerit Yeomin dari dalam kamar. Jeritan ini berbeda dari sebelumnya. Ini jeritan senang dan gemas. Oh Tuhan semoga berhasil!

Aku bergegas ke lantai dua, berdiri di depan kamar Yeomin. SREEEK! Pintu kamar itu terbuka. Aku melihat senyuman Yeomin merekah di kedua pipinya.

CUP!

Aku membelalakan mataku, kaget dengan kecupan di pipiku. Hatiku menghangat saat menerima ciuman dari sepupuku ini. Rasanya aku ingin berjingkrak senang karena rencanaku cukup berhasil.

"_Xie xie, gege_! Aku suka! Boneka Tazmania-nya lucu banget!", ucap Yeomin sambil memeluk erat boneka Tazmania yang sebesar setengah tubuhnya itu.

"Jadi?", tanyaku dengan kata-kata menggantung. Aku berharap ia menerimaku.

"Tidak. Maaf, _gege_! _Annyeong_"

BRAAAK! Pintu kamar itu tertutup rapat, meninggalkan aku yang hancur berantakan. _Aish!_ Dua kali kegagalan hari ini. Pertama, Heechul. Sekarang, Yeomin. _Argh_! Wanita memang membingungkan.

"Kasian sekali kau, _hyung_!", desis seseorang pelan di belakang telingaku.

Aku menolehkan kepalaku, sekali lagi melihat sebuah pintu tertutup di depanku. Sungjin meledekku, tepat sasaran. Aih, nggak kakak, nggak adik, kelakuannya sama-sama membuat jengkel! Aku mengacak-acak rambutku frustasi. "_AAAAARGH_!"

**.**

**(T,T#)/..:: ****Yuya's POV**

**.**

"_Chagiya_, apa menurutmu aku harus membantu _gege_?" tanyaku pada Onew, di seberang sambungan teleponku. Aku masih memeluk boneka pemberian Han-_gege_.

"Mmm… Aku bingung. Semua terserah padamu. Kalau kamu pikir itu baik, maka bantulah", jawab Onew seadanya.

"_Chagiya_, kamu sedang apa? Sibuk ya", tanyaku, takut mengganggu kekasihku ini.

"Tidak, _yeobo_. Hanya saja aku bingung. Mmm… Lebih baik kita ketemuan saja besok ya di tempat kerjamu. Bagaimana?"

Aku menjerit pelan. Jarang sekali Onew mau mangajakku pergi, yah, bukan kencan sih, tapi setidaknya kita akan bertemu lagi. Hehehe… Dia terlalu sibuk dengan kuliahnya.

"Yuya_-chan_?", panggil Onew dengan suara merdunya.

"_Ne, chagi_! _Bogoshippo_! Oke. Kita ketemu ya besok! Aku tidak sabar!", jawabku antusias.

"Besok kita bicarakan masalah _gege_-mu. Aku ingin tahu lebih jelas darimu. _Annyeong_", balas Onew membuatku memeluk boneka itu lebih erat lagi.

"_Annyeong_", kataku sebelum menutup sambungan telepon kami.

Aku berguling-guling di atas ranjang. Senyumku tak pernah lepas dari pipiku. Hatiku berbunga-bunga. Aih! Aku mencintaimu, Onew! Aku ingin sekali menjerit kepada seluruh dunia kalau aku mencintai _namja_ sipit itu.

**.**

**.**

**# Keesokan Harinya #**

**[Still Yuya's POV]**

**.**

**.**

"Yuya-_chan_!", panggil seseorang dengan nada lembut nan manja. Hanya ada satu orang yang biasa memanggilku seperti itu. Hatiku berbunga-bunga. Sebuah senyum terukir di pipiku, tanpa aku menyadarinya.

Aku menolehkan kepalaku, meyakinkan bahwa _'dia'_lah yang memanggilku. Aku tersenyum lebih lebar lagi saat semua tebakanku itu benar. Seorang _namja_ tampan dengan mata sipitnya dan kacamata _minus_-nya sedang berada tak jauh dari hadapanku. Walau penampilannya sangat sederhana—kemeja kotak-kotak merah dengan kaos oblong putih dan celana jeans—tak mengurangi sedikit pun aura ketampanan dari tubuhnya.

BRUUUK!

Aku memeluk kekasih tampanku itu, tak peduli tatapan aneh dari para pelanggan atau pun teman kerjaku. Aku benar-benar merindukannya. Kami sudah lama tidak bertemu. Aku tidak akan melewatkan kesempatan ini sedikit pun.

Onew mengelus rambutku pelan. Ia tersenyum geli, membuat matanya seakan menghilang dari wajahnya—senyuman khas milik seorang Lee Jinki. "Kebiasaan manja keluar deh", ucapnya mengkomplain sikapku. Ia menuntunku untuk duduk di salah satu meja yang terletak agak pojok, meja _favorit_ kami.

Onew menggenggam tanganku. "Apa aku mengganggu waktu kerjamu?"

"Ah tidak, _chagi_. Sebentar lagi _café_ tutup dan pelanggan pun sudah sedikit. Aku punya waktu luang bersamamu", jawabku cepat. "_Bogoshippo_", kataku pelan, yang hanya dibalas dengan senyuman manis dari Onew.

"Ceritakan tentang _Gege_ dan Heechul-_sajangnim_", pinta Onew to the point. Sepertinya ia tidak ingin berlama-lama menghabiskan waktu percuma denganku. _Aish!_

**.**

**\(^3^)—Hankyung's P.O.V—(Q.Q)/**

**.**

"_Please, listen to me_, Heenim_-ah_!", pintaku sekali lagi dengan nada memelas. Aku sudah tidak memiliki ide apapun untuk mendapatkan hati _yeoja_ di hadapanku ini.

Heechul tak jua mengacuhkanku. Ia tetap fokus melayani pelanggannya di meja kasir yang biasa ia tempati. Hari ini _café_ terlihat cukup ramai dan aku menjadi kesulitan untuk berbicara dengannya secara pribadi. Aku menyelak salah satu pelanggannya, agar aku bisa mendapat ruang untuk berhadapan dengannya. Heechul mengernyitkan dahinya, karena aku telah mengganggu pekerjaannya.

"Aku mohon Heenim-_ya_. Aku butuh berbicara denganmu. Kamu harus tahu kalau perasaanku ini benar untukmu. Aku mencintaimu. Bisakah kamu mendengar degupan di hatiku?", ujarku panjang, tak membiarkan satu celah pun bagi Heechul untuk memotong perkataanku. Aku mengarahkan tangan Heechul ke dadaku yang berdetak dengan keras dan cepat. Aku tahu ia pasti bisa merasakan degupan jantungku saat ini.

"Tolong, menyingkirlah. Kamu menggangguku", tolak Heechul setelah menepis tangannya dari dadaku. Aku merasakan irisan baru di dalam jantungku, benar-benar menyakitkanku. Aku tidak menghiraukan permintaan Heechul, masih setia berdiri di depan _yeoja_ cantik itu. "AKU BILANG MENYINGKIR SEKARANG JUGA!", bentak Heechul akhirnya. Ia mendorong tubuhku agar menyingkir dari hadapannya. Heechul mulai melayani pelanggannya kembali. Wajahnya telah kembali manis dan lembut, berbanding terbalik dengan ekspresinya padaku. Ah, menyedihkan!

"_Gege_! _Kochira e_!", panggil seseorang saat aku akan keluar dari _café_ itu. Yeomin menuntunku menuju mejanya bersama Onew, kekasihnya.

Apa maksudnya? Aku tidak ingin menjadi obat nyamuk bersama mereka.

"Han_-gege_, aku ingin menawarkan sesuatu kepadamu. Sesuatu yang pasti sangat kau inginkan saat ini, yaitu Heechul. Mau menerima tawaranku?", tanya Onew _to the point_. Aku tersentak kaget mendengar perkataan _namja_ di hadapanku ini. Tak ada wajah bercanda, hanya keseriusan yang ia pancarkan dari matanya. Serius nih?

"_Gege_!", panggil Yeomin, membuyarkan lamunanku. Aku menatap wajah manis sepupuku itu. "Aku mau bertanya, apakah _gege_ benar-benar mencintai Heechul-_sajangnim_?"

Aku mengangguk mantap. "Itu tidak perlu dipertanyakan lagi", jawabku pasti.

"Walau apapun terjadi?". Aku mengangguk. "Walau _sajangnim_ tidak seindah dan secantik yang _gege_ kira?". Aku mengangguk dalam. "Baiklah. Aku juga akan membantu. Aku harap _gege_ memang benar-benar mencintai _sajangnim_ dengan tulus"

"Yuya sudah setuju, maka aku dan Yuya akan membantu _gege_ untuk mendapatkan _sajangnim_. Tapi apakah _gege_ mau mengabulkan satu syaratku dan mengikuti permainan kami?", tanya Onew pelan seakan tidak ingin siapapun mendengar percakapan kami.

"Aku akan menuruti semua syarat dan permainan kalian asalkan aku mendapatkan Heenim. Ayo cepat katakan apa dan bagaimana caranya!", tanyaku gemas. Aku tidak mau bertele-tele lagi. Aku ingin segera mendapatkannya, secepat yang aku bisa.

**.**

**v(X.X) YuyaLoveSungmin (TwT)/**

**.**

**.**

**::… AUTHOR POV …::**

**.**

Hari pertama rencana Onew pun dimulai. Sekumpulan remaja itu memasuki café dengan riang, membuat pemilik café agak sedikit bingung. Onew, Taemin dan Minho duduk di tempat favorit mereka, pojok café yang dekat dengan meja kasir. Gerak-gerik mereka bisa diperhatikan dengan detail dari meja kasir itu. Yuya ingin sekali bergabung dengan ketiga _namja_ tampan itu, hanya saja tugasnya sebagai pelayan tak memungkinkannya.

"_Mianhae_, aku terlambat!", ucap seorang _namja_ tinggi dengan suara lembut yang membuat sang pemilik café menatap kepadanya. "Hai! Jadi _namja_ manis ini yang akan menjadi muridku?", tanya _namja_ tinggi berkebangsaan Cina itu sambil mengelus rambut Taemin dengan sayang.

"_Ne, hyung_", jawab Taemin malu-malu saat digoda oleh _namja_ tampan itu.

"_Aigo_o! Manisnya!", goda _namja_ itu lagi membuat wajah Taemin memerah seperti kepiting rebus.

Hankyung, _namja_ tampan itu, tidak menyadari bahwa ada seseorang yang memperhatikan setiap gerak-geriknya dengan perasaan terluka. Orang itu, tanpa sadar, menggenggam kemeja bagian dadanya, menahan rasa sakit yang mulai menjalar dalam tubuhnya. Perasaan terluka orang itu sama halnya dengan yang dirasakan oleh seorang _namja_ berkarismatik, Minho. Ia menatap sinis kepada _yeoja-namja_ yang asyik melempar adegan romantis di depannya. Sungguh ia ingin sekali menampar orang yang, sayangnya, berstatus sebagai kekasih _yeoja_ itu.

"_Ya_! Kalian berdua! Bisakah tidak melakukan hal menjijikan seperti itu di depanku? Atau kau memang ingin aku adukan, Yeomin Ha?", bentak Hankyung di sela-sela waktu mengajar Taemin. Ia sudah sangat gerah melihat sepupu kecilnya bermesraan dengan sang kekasih. Ia tak rela malaikat mungilnya itu dijamah oleh orang lain.

Yeomin Ha, biasa dipanggil Yuya, mengerucutkan bibirnya sebagai tanda rasa kesalnya kepada kakak sepupunya itu. Kalian pasti tahu bagaimana rasanya sepasang kekasih yang jarang bertemu, lalu kembali bertemu. Pasti hanya ingin bermesraan terus. Yuya menjulurkan lidahnya di hadapan Hankyung. Ia tidak peduli dengan amarah sang kakak.

"Yuya, sebaiknya kamu kembali bekerja. Sepertinya _boss_-mu akan segera memecatmu jika kamu terus-terusan di sini", ujar Minho sambil menunjuk Heechul yang sedang memicingkan matanya ke arah Yuya dan kawan-kawan. Aura iblis terkuar dari tubuhnya.

Yuya melihat Heechul dengan takut. Bulu kuduknya berdiri semua. Ia sesegera mungkin menghilang dari meja itu, meneruskan pekerjaannya yang sempat ia tunda barusan.

"_Hyung_, sepertinya rencana kita berhasil", bisik Onew pelan di telinga Hankyung. Mendengar penuturan Onew, Hankyung tersenyum lebar.

Hampir setiap hari Hankyung dan Taemin belajar di café milik Heechul. Mereka selalu duduk di tempat yang sama, membuat Heechul bebas menatap mereka dengan jeli. Hankyung memang terlihat memanjakan Taemin, karena pada dasarnya Hankyung memang memiliki sifat lemah lembut. Ia tidak memiliki perasaan apapun pada Taemin. Jika Hankyung bisa memilih, lebih baik ia mengejar cinta Heechul dan memohon kepadanya, bukan mengacuhkan Heechul seperti ini. Jika Hankyung memilih Heechul, rencananya akan berakhir sia-sia dan akhirnya ia tidak mendapatkan siapa-siapa.

Sebenarnya Heechul gerah melihat kedua _namja_ itu asyik belajar sambil berbincang seru. Ia tidak menyadari bahwa keberadaan Hankyung selama ini telah menjadi kebiasaan baginya. Namun tiba-tiba Hankyung seakan melupakan dirinya, bahkan untuk sekedar menggodanya saja Hankyung tidak pernah. Sikap acuh Hankyung menggoreskan luka pada dirinya.

"_Argh_! Kepalaku pusing", keluh Heechul sambil memijit pelipisnya. Ia memutuskan untuk istirahat sejenak di ruang pribadinya, menghilangkan penat. Hatinya sakit saat melihat kedua _namja_ itu, tapi logikanya menolak. Kebingungan berkecamuk dalam batinnya. Ia tidak tahu perasaan apa yang melanda dirinya saat ini. Ia benar-benar bingung.

Matahari sudah menunjukkan rasa lelahnya, meminta pada rembulan untuk menggantikan sosoknya. Langit berubah menjadi kelam, membangkitkan bulan untuk membagi cahayanya. Udara mendingin, membuat setiap insan enggan berlama-lama berada di luar rumah. Mereka memilih untuk membagi kehangatan bersama orang-orang terkasih di rumah. Siang telah berganti oleh keindahan malam.

BRAAAK! DUUUK! DUUUK! BRAAAK!

Sebuah suara gaduh membuat seseorang menggeliatkan tubuhnya di atas sofa. Ia merasa tidurnya terganggu, membuat _mood_-nya berubah seketika. Heechul, orang yang tidurnya terganggu, melangkah ke asal suara dengan hentakan keras pada kakinya. Ia bersumpah akan menyambit orang yang membuat gaduh café-nya ini.

"Siapa di dalam?", teriak Heechul, tentu saja dengan bentakan keras.

BRAAAK! DUUG! DUUUG! DUUUG!

"Eh?", sahut orang yang berada di dalam sebuah bilik. "_YA_! HEENIM_-YA_! TOLONG KELUARKAN AKU DARI SINI!", teriak _namja_ di dalam bilik sambil memukul pintu dengan membabi buta, sepertinya ia terjebak di dalam selama beberapa waktu.

Heechul tersentak kaget mendengar suara orang itu. Hanya satu orang yang memanggilnya dengan sebutan Heenim, yaitu Hankyung. _'Kenapa dia bisa berada di dalam sana?'_, tanya Heechul pada dirinya sendiri.

"Heenim, tolong keluarkan aku dari sini", kata Hankyung dengan nada memelas. Sepertinya ia sudah terlalu lelah berada di dalam bilik itu. Untung saja masih ada Heechul, sehingga ada kemungkinan ia tidak akan tertidur di dalam bilik sempit yang bau.

Heechul menghela napas panjang, menyerah untuk menghadapi _namja_ itu. Heechul meminta Hankyung untuk menghindar dari belakang pintu bilik. Dengan kekuatan yang entah didapat darimana, Heechul berhasil mendobrak pintu bilik itu. Sontak Hankyung segera memeluk Heechul dengan erat. Ia merasa sangat berterima kasih pada pujaan hatinya itu. Entah akan jadi apa ia esok jika tak ada yang menemukannya di bilik itu. Mungkin akan mati mengenaskan. Terkesan berlebihan memang, tapi itulah yang ada di pikiran _namja_ Cina itu.

"Sebaiknya kamu cepat pulang. Café-ku juga sudah tutup", ujar Heechul saat ia berjalan ke bagian depan café-nya. Heechul pun sempat kaget, karena ia tidak menduga bahwa ia tertidur begitu lama hingga malam seperti ini. Herannya lagi, tidak ada yang berani membangunkannya.

"Oh, ya sudah! Terima kasih, Heenim. Kamu telah menyelamatkanku", kata Hankyung penuh rasa syukur. Ia akan memeluk Heechul jika tak tertahan oleh si cantik itu.

SREEEK!

"Eh, kok dikunci?", tanya Hankyung saat ia berusaha membuka pintu.

"Oh tunggu sebentar. Aku akan membukakannya. Tunggu!"

Heechul bergegas ke dalam ruangannya, mencari kunci café miliknya. Ia mencari dan terus mencari, berusaha mengingat dimana terakhir kali ia meletakkan kunci itu. Hankyung pun ikut membantu, tapi hasilnya nihil. Mereka tak menemukan kunci itu dimana pun. Jangan katakan mereka akan terjebak di café itu semalaman.

"Sepertinya kita harus menginap di sini, sebelum karyawanku datang besok. _Aish!_ _Babbonika_!", ucap Heechul pasrah. Ia merutuki kebodohannya saat ini.

Hankyung mengangguk lemah. Terlihat sangat pasrah dan sedih di luar, namun hatinya berjingkrak senang di dalamnya. Hahahaha… Sebuah kesempatan emas yang tak ingin dilewatkannya.

KRUYUUUUK~~

Sebuah suara memecah keheningan yang ada di antara kedua orang itu. Wajah Heechul berubah merah. Ia merutuki perutnya yang tak tahu malu itu. Kalau ia bisa, ia ingin melepar perut itu jauh-jauh, lalu menunjuk orang lain sebagai kambing hitamnya. Namun ia tidak bisa, jelas-jelas hanya ada mereka berdua di sini. Jika bukan Heechul, pasti Hankyung, jadi sudah jelas pelakunya adalah Heechul.

Hankyung menahan tawanya melihat Heechul tersipu malu seperti itu. Ia baru melihat sosok lain dari pujaan hatinya itu. "Bagaimana kalau kita makan dulu? Di sini pasti ada makanan kan?", tanya Hankyung berusaha mencairkan suasana canggung mereka.

Heechul memandang uluran tangan Hankyung dengan bingung. "Tapi setiap makanan di café ini selalu dibawa oleh karyawanku, jadi tidak ada makanan sisa", jawab Heechul polos. Ia sudah sangat malu dengan keadaannya saat ini. Terlebih degupan jantungnya sulit sekali diatur. Apalagi Hankyung selalu bersikap manis padanya, ia tidak bisa tenang berada di dekat _namja_ tampan itu.

"Ayo! Pasti masih ada bahan-bahan yang tersisa", ajak Hankyung, masih setia dg uluran tangannya. Ia berharap Heechul mau menyambut tangannya dan…

YES! Harapan Hankyung terkabul. Heechul merelakan dirinya digandeng oleh Hankyung, lalu pergi ke dapur bersama-sama. Entah Heechul kerasukan apa, yang pasti dia menjadi penurut dan pendiam malam ini. Hankyung segera menjelajah ke seluruh sudut dapur itu, mencari bahan makanan dan peralatan yang sekiranya bisa dipakai olehnya. Sedangkan Heechul hanya duduk termangu menatap kesibukan Hankyung.

"Malam ini aku akan memasakkan makanan handalanku, Beijing Fried Rice. Aku pastikan kamu akan ketagihan dengan masakanku ini", ucap Hankyung percaya diri.

"Kita lihat saja nanti!", jawab Heechul tak mau kalah.

**.**

**v(X.X) YuyaLoveSungmin (TwT)/**

**.**

**.**

**\(^3^)—Heechul's P.O.V—(Q.Q)/**

**.**

Aku sedang berdiri di salah satu sudut dinding belakang café-ku, menatap interaksi mereka berdua. Aku menyandarkan kepalaku, tersenyum melihat kedekatan mereka. Ah, aku jadi teringat malam itu, saat ia pertama kali menggugah hatiku oleh kelembutannya. Hatiku selalu hangat setiap kali mendapat perhatian darinya. Aku baru menyadari perasaanku itu sejak sebuah suapan masakan luar biasa buatan dirinya. Mulai saat itu aku menggilai Beijing Fried Rice buatannya.

Entah apa maksud Tuhan membuatku dan dirinya terjebak di café malam itu. Sejak malam itu, aku mulai membuka hatiku padanya. Aku baru sadar kalau aku membenci momen-momen kebersamaannya dengan _namja_ manis itu. Walaupun berkali-kali Hankyung mempergokiku yang cemburu, aku selalu mengelak dari perkataannya. Jujur, aku tidak ingin mengakui bahwa aku menyukai _namja_ itu. Aku tidak ingin rasa suka yang salah ini tumbuh menjadi cinta. Sudah berulang kali aku menolak dirinya, hingga aku sendiri bosan melontarkan kata-kata kasar untuknya. Anehnya, kenapa dia tidak pernah menyerah. Oh Tuhan! Aku hanya takut dia meninggalkanku jika ia mengetahui semua kebenaran ini.

"Heenim-ya, sejak kapan kamu ada di situ?", tanya Hankyung membuyarkan lamunan kosongku. Aku tidak sadar, ia sudah ada di hadapanku saat ini.

"Heebum-_ah_, lihat _eomma_-mu sedang melamun memikirkan _appa_ tampanmu ini", ujar Hankyung sambil memainkan kaki-kaki mungil Heebum dalam dekapannya.

Aku tersenyum mendengar kata _eomma-appa _yang dilontarkan darinya. "Jangan asal bicara. Kamu ini kepedean sekali", omelku dengan nada dibuat seketus mungkin. Aku tidak mau Hankyung tahu bahwa aku menyukai sebutannya tadi.

"Ayo, Heebum! Kita pulang", ajakku pada Heebum yang kini sudah ada dalam dekapanku. Aku mulai mengacuhkan Hankyung, sengaja bermain bersama Heebum.

"Hankyung, tolong buatkan aku Beijing Fried Rice, ya! Aku lapar", pintaku pada _namja_ Cina itu dengan nada memerintah yang biasa aku lontarkan padanya.

Hankyung tersenyum. Ia mengelus rambutku penuh sayang. "_Ne, chagi_! Tunggu ya!", ucapnya manis, menghangatkan hatiku yang terus menerus berdegup semakin kencang. Kalau terlalu sering bersama _namja_ Cina ini, bisa-bisa aku mendapat serangan jantung. Oh Tuhan! Selamatkan aku!

Hmm… Masakan Hankyung memang selalu enak di lidahku. Aku tidak pernah bosan memakan masakannya, padahal hampir setiap hari aku memintanya untuk memasak. Jangan-jangan dia mencampurkan sesuatu pada makananku. Ganjakah? Atau ramuan aneh?

"Hankyung, apa sih rahasia masakanmu ini? Aku pernah meminta kokiku memasak, tapi tidak seenak buatanmu ini", tanyaku sambil asyik melahap setiap suapan nasi goreng ini.

Hankyung hanya memandangku dengan tatapannya yang dalam. Suatu kebiasaannya, memperhatikan aku makan, sedangkan dia hanya diam tanpa melakukan apapun. "Aku hanya menambahkan cinta di dalamnya"

UHUK! UHUK!

Aku tersedak mendengar penuturannya. Hankyung terlihat panik, memberikan segelas air mineral kepadaku. Aku memukul-mukul dadaku. Sakit sekali. Bukan karena aku tersedak, tapi karena aku tidak dapat membalas cintanya. Sebenarnya aku mau, sangat mau, karena aku juga mencintainya, hanya saja… Aku tidak bisa.

"_Gwenchana_, Heenim?", tanya Hankyung khawatir. Aku mengangguk pelan. "Kamu jangan kaget seperti itu dong mendengar pernyataan tulusku", lanjutnya dengan senyuman meledek.

"_Ani… Aniya_!", tolakku sambil memalingkan wajahku darinya. Aku tidak ingin ia melihat wajahku. Ya ampun, kenapa aku selalu menjadi diri orang lain jika bersamanya? Kenapa aku tidak bisa menjadi diriku yang tegar, galak dan optimistis di hadapannya?

"Heenim_-ah_", panggil Hankyung sambil menarik daguku agar bisa menatap wajahnya. "Apa ketulusan cintaku tidak sampai ke hatimu? Apakah kurang waktu kebersamaan kita selama ini untuk menunjukkan bahwa aku benar-benar mencintaimu? Hampir dua bulan aku mendekatimu dan sudah hampir satu bulan kita menjadi teman. Apa itu masih kurang? Heenim_-ah_, aku benar-benar menyayangimu. Aku tulus mencintaimu", ujar Hankyung tulus.

Ia memintaku untuk merasakan degup jantungnya yang sama cepat dan kerasnya seperti degupan jantungku. Jantungnya seakan ingin berontak keluar dari tulang rusuknya itu. Hatiku sakit. Aku ingin berteriak di hadapannya, bahwa aku juga sangat mencintainya. Hanya saja ini semua salah. Cinta kami ini salah. Aku tidak bisa mencintainya. Tidak boleh!

"Maaf, Hankyung. Aku tidak bisa", tolakku halus. Hatiku berdenyut nyeri. Aku tak berani menatap wajahnya yang pasti terluka. Hankyung, aku juga terluka. Aku ingin kita bersama, tapi itu tidak mungkin.

"_Wae? Waeyo?_", tanya Hankyung dengan suara bergetar. Aku tahu ia menahan rasa sakit dalam hatinya. Aku diam tak berani menjawab.

"Heenim_-ah_, tatap mataku. Katakan kalau kamu tidak melihat cinta di mataku. Katakan kalau kamu tidak mencintaiku. Katakan!", paksa Hankyung sekali lagi menarik daguku pelan.

"Apa kamu akan menerimaku seutuhnya? Apa kamu akan tetap mencintaiku jika kamu tahu aku yang sebenarnya? Aku tidak secantik yang kamu pikirkan, Hankyung. Aku tidak pantas untukmu. Aku… Aku…", balasku berusaha menahan tangisanku, namun airmata itu tak bisa terus aku bendung. Dadaku terlalu sakit. Cinta ini menyakitiku.

Hankyung memeluk tubuhku, mengelus punggungku dengan sayang. "Aku tahu kamu mencintaiku. Aku tahu. Dengarkan aku Heenim, aku akan selalu mencintaimu Seperti apapun kamu, aku akan tetap mencintaimu. Selamanya", ucap Hankyung meyakinkanku sekali lagi.

Aku melepaskan pelukan kami. Aku mengumpulkan seluruh keberanianku untuk menatap wajahnya. "Beri aku waktu, besok aku akan menjawab semua perasaanmu. Jadi tolong beri aku waktu untuk memikirkannya", ucapku pada akhirnya. Aku melangkah pergi, masuk ke dalam ruang pribadiku. Aku meninggalkan Hankyung dengan penuh tanya dan menorehkan lebih banyak lagi luka di dalam hatiku.

**.**

**v(X.X) YuyaLoveSungmin (TwT)/**

**.**

**.**

**\(^3^)—Hankyung's P.O.V—(Q.Q)/**

**.**

Aku senang sekali. Sejak malam itu, aku menjadi lebih dekat dengan Heechul walau status kami hanya teman. Ah, itu sudah kemajuan yang sangat pesat. Terlebih lagi, kemarin aku melihat tatapan matanya yang memancarkan cinta. Aku semakin yakin bahwa ia mencintaiku. Semalaman aku tidak bisa tidur, karena memikirkan jawaban darinya. Apakah hari ini aku akan menjadi kekasihnya secara resmi? Aku tidak sabar. Aku tidak sabar.

TOK! TOK! TOK!

Pintu kamarku diketuk pelan oleh seseorang. Benar-benar menganggu kesenanganku. Aku keluar dari gulungan selimutku—sejak tadi aku berguling-guling di atas ranjang—seperti seorang _yeoja_ saja. Aku melangkahkan kakiku dengan malas, membuka pintu kamar dengan malas.

"_Hyung_, turunlah! Makanan sudah siap! Ya ampun! Kau tidak tidur semalaman? Kau benar-benar berantakan, _hyung_. Mandilah! Kami tunggu di bawah!", ucap Sungmin panjang lebar. Ia seperti kereta api, tak berhenti menasihatiku. _Aish!_ Seberantakan itukah aku?

Huaaa! Aku memang harus berdandan rapi. Aku ingin membuat kejutan untuk Heenim. _Chagiya~ I'm coming! Hehehe…_

"Han-_gege_!", jerit Yeomin saat aku menuruni tangga. Ia membelalakan mata sempurna. "Huaaaa! Tampan sekali!"

"Iya. Aku tahu aku sangat tampan. Jangan berlebihan, Minnie!", balasku sambil mengacak-acak rambutnya dengan brutal.

"YA! _GEGE_!", omelnya kesal. Aku menjulurkan lidahku kepadanya.

"Aku akan membuat kejutan spesial untuk Heenim. Hari ini kami akan menjadi sepasang kekasih!", ucapku percaya diri.

"Percaya diri sekali kau, _hyung_! Hati-hati tidak sesuai harapan", lontar Sungjin ketus.

PLAAAK! Yeomin menjitak kepala Sungjin hingga _namja_ itu meringis kesakitan.

"Jangan mematahkan semangat orang lain!", marah Yeomin pada magnae itu. Rasain kau, Sungjin. "Semangat, _gege_! FIGHTING!"

"_Ne,_ Semangat!"

Aku sudah mempersiapkan semuanya. Bunga mawar merah dan cokelat sudah ada di genggaman tanganku. Aku sudah terlihat tampan dengan setelan jas kesukaanku. Tubuhku sudah wangi. _Perfect_. Aku sudah siap bertemu dengan kekasih hatiku. Siap meluncur ke café asmaraku. Hehehe… Semangat! Semangat!

"Selamat pagi, tuan! Mau duduk dimana?", tanya seorang pelayan. Dari wajahnya sepertinya orang baru.

"Heechul-_sajangnim_ dimana?", tanyaku tanpa basa-basi.

"Mungkin di ruang pribadinya, tuan. Mau saya antar?", tanya pelayan itu lagi.

"Oh, tidak usah. Aku temannya. Biar aku kesana sendiri saja", jawabku seadanya.

Aku benar-benar ingin bertemu dengannya. Aku tidak sabar. Tanpa berlama-lama, aku membuka pintu ruang pribadinya. "Heenim-_ah_, _SURPRISE_!", teriakku.

Aku berharap Heechul yang menyambutku, namun tak ada orang. Ruangan itu kosong tak berpenghuni. Aku meletakkan _bucket_ bunga dan cokelat di atas meja kerjanya, sedangkan aku memutuskan duduk di sofanya yang empuk. Udara dingin AC merasuk dalam tubuhku. _Aish!_ Dingin! Aku jadi ingin buang air kecil.

Aku bergegas masuk ke dalam toilet, menyelesaikan urusanku yang tak bisa ditunda ini. Brrr… Leganya! Aku menatap seseorang di sebelahku, saat aku baru sadar kalau ada yang sedang melihat ke arahku. Wajah cantik itu. Aku mengerjapkan mataku berkali-kali, menurunkan pandanganku tepat kepada sesuatu yang sedang ia pegang, lebih tepatnya pada hal yang sama persis kami lakukan. Sontak ia menutup resleting celananya.

"Hankyung!". Suara manis itu membangunkan aku dari lamunanku. Ah tidak! Tidak! Ini pasti mimpi buruk. "Hankyung", panggilnya sekali lagi. Ia mendekatkan tubuhnya padaku.

"ANDWAAAAE!", teriakku lantang sambil melangkahkan kakiku pergi dari tempat laknat itu. Ini tidak mungkin. Tidak. Aku pasti bermimpi. Tidak… Tidak!

Aku menutup pintu mobilku dengan keras, berusaha mengatur napasku. Aku menggeleng-gelengkan kepalaku, menghapus bayangan nista yang baru kulihat.

DUUUG! DUUUG! DUUUUG! Kaca jendela mobilku diketuk dengan keras. Aku menunduk, tak ingin melihat wajah itu.

Drrrt! Drrrt! Ponselku bergetar.

"_Yoboseyo_", jawabku pada panggilan telepon itu.

"Hankyung, _please_! Dengarkan penjelasanku", teriak Heechul dari luar mobil.

"Hangeng, kamu harus menikah. _Māmā_sudah mencarikan jodoh yang tepat untukmu. Kamu harus melihatnya. Ia benar-benar gadis yang cantik, manis, pintar, berpendidikan…"

"Aku akan melaksanakan perjodohan itu, _Māmā_. Pertemukan aku dengan gadis itu secepatnya", potongku sebelum _Māmā_ meneruskan ceramahnya panjang lebar.

Aku menutup teleponku, lalu menyalakan mobilku. Aku menulikan telingaku dari gedoran dan panggilan Heechul di luar sana. Satu hal yang ingin aku lakukan, yaitu menghindari wajah pendusta bernama Heechul itu.

**.**

**.**

**("^0^)/..::T.B.C::..\(TwT")**

**.**

* * *

_Thank to all readers_

_Brigitta Bukan Brigittiw, YunieNie, DANHOBAKMING1, summerchu_

_for your comments and supports.  
_

_Thanks to all silent reader!  
_

_If you wanna read my other Fanfiction, visit yuyalovesungmin . wordpress . com  
_

_Annyeong ^^  
_


	3. Chapter 3

**Blind Love**

Chapter 3-END

By Yuya Matsumoto

_**Desclaimer:**_ Sungmin is always MINE… forever

_**Warning: **_FF ini terdiri dari berbagai sekuel yang terdiri dari berbagai couple. Harap membaca semua seri-nya agar mengerti jalan ceritanya. FF ini hanya imajinasi murni milik Author. Tidak ada niat sedikit pun untuk menyinggung pihak lain. Diperuntukkan untuk menghibur.

_**Cast: **_Sungmin, Sungjin, Minho, Lee Yeomin Ha, Hangeng, Heechul, etc

_**Summary:**_ Hangeng kembali ke Korea, setelah lama tinggal di China. Ia kembali untuk menghindari masalah yang tak pernah terselesaikan di China. Saat ia kembali, ia menemukan sebuah cinta. Cinta yang seharusnya tidak ia miliki. Bisakah Hangeng bertahan? Atau ia akan melepas cintanya itu?

.

.

\(^w^)/~ Happy Reading ~\(^0^)9

.

.

**.**

**.**

**Heechul POV (T/T)**

**.**

**.**

Hari ini Hankyung akan datang untuk menanti jawaban dariku. Sebenarnya aku takut memberitahu semua kenyataan ini, tapi aku harus mengatakannya sebelum semuanya terlambat. Aku ingin ia tahu dari bibirku sendiri. Semoga saja semuanya berjalan dengan lancar. Amin.

Sejak tadi pagi aku sudah tidak bisa duduk tenang di dalam ruanganku. Aku cemas dan khawatir. Bisakah aku mengatakan kebenaran? Apa Hankyung akan menerimaku? _Aish_! Ini benar-benar membuatku pusing. Ah, aku harus ke toilet. Ini sudah terjadi untuk ke sekian kali. Aku benar-benar tegang. Aku menarik napas teratur. Ayo, Heenim! Kamu harus tenang. _Fighting_!

Sebuah suara derap kaki terdengar menuju toilet ini. Ah, mungkin salah satu karyawanku sedang kebelet pipis sama sepertiku, berhubung ini adalah toilet khusus karyawan. Hmm… Indra penciumanku menerima rangsangan yang sudah biasa kuterima. Ini… Ini kan wangi parfumnya. Ah, tidak mungkin!

Aku menolehkan pandanganku ke kanan, tepat dimana seseorang yang telah mengisi hatiku sedang berdiri. Deg! Deg! Deg! Jantungku berdetak dengan cepat. Aku terpaku. Pikiranku kosong. Oh Tuhan! Ia memalingkan wajahnya kepadaku. Kami terdiam, saling menyalurkan pandangan bingung dan tak percaya. Ia melirik ke bagian bawahku, sontak aku langsung menutup resleting celanaku.

"Hankyung?", kagetku, akhirnya mengeluarkan suara yang sempat tersangkut di kerongkongan ini. Hankyung membelalakkan matanya. Ia menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, seakan tak percaya atas apa yang baru ia lihat. "Hankyung", panggilku sekali lagi. Aku mendekatkan tubuhku padanya.

"_ANDWAAAAE_!", teriak Hankyung lantang. Ia berlari keluar toilet ini. Wajahnya benar-benar panik dan ketakutan. Ya, Tuhan!

Hankyung masuk ke dalam mobilnya. DUUUG! DUUUG! DUUUUG! Aku menggedor kaca jendela mobilnya. Aku berharap Hankyung akan mendengarkan penjelasan dariku. Ia hanya menunduk, seakan tak ingin melihat wajahku.

"Hankyung, _please_! Dengarkan penjelasanku", teriakku dari luar mobil.

Hankyung tidak mempedulikan teriakan-teriakan dariku. Ia terfokus dengan pembicaraannya di telepon. Aku mohon, Han. Dengarkan dulu penjelasanku. _Aish_! Dadaku nyeri melihat sikap acuhnya itu. DUUUG! DUUUG! DUUUUG! Aku menggedor kaca jendela mobilnya lagi. Aku akan melakukan ini sampai Han mau mendengarkan penjelasanku. Aku tidak ingin kami berakhir seperti ini. Aku mohon, Han.

Ceklek! Brmmm… Mobil Han melaju dengan kencang, meninggalkan aku sendirian di depan _Café_. Tubuhku bergetar hebat. Aku menggigit bibir bawahku. Lemas. Rasanya lemas sekali tubuh ini, seakan nyawaku telah menghilang terbawa bersamanya. Aku mendongakkan kepalaku ke atas, berharap tak ada setetes airmata pun yang akan mengalir. Tanganku terkepal kuat. Ini benar-benar menyiksaku. Seperti inikah perasaan patah hati?

Aku melangkahkan kakiku gontai ke dalam ruangan pribadiku. Aku melihat se_bucket _bunga mawar dan sekotak cokelat di atas meja pribadiku. Aku mengambil dua buah benda itu, memeluknya dengan erat. Tanpa bisa aku bendung lagi, airmataku membuncah keluar dari pelupuk mata. Aku menangis sejadi-jadinya. Napasku tersengal-sengal. Aku sulit untuk bernapas dengan teratur. Dadaku terlalu sesak untuk menerima kenyataan ini. Aku terisak kuat, tak mampu mengatakan apapun.

**.**

**.**

**Author POV**

**.**

**.**

Hankyung membanting seluruh barangnya di dalam kamar. Suara benda pecah atau hantaman antar benda tak dapat diredam hingga menelusuk telinga siapapun di dalam rumah itu. _Ahjussi_ dan _ahjumma_, yang sedang berada di rumah, merasa khawatir dengan keadaan tuan mudanya. Mereka naik ke lantai dua, berusaha menanyakan kabar sang majikan.

"Tuan? Apakah tuan baik-baik saja?", tanya _ahjumma_ cemas.

Tidak ada jawaban dari dalam kamar itu.

TOK! TOK! TOK! _Ahjussi_ memberanikan diri untuk mengetuk pintu. "Tuan, ada apa?".

"Tolong tinggalkan aku sendiri! Jangan ganggu aku!", teriak Hankyung dari dalam. Napasnya memburu. Kepalanya terasa berat. Ia tidak bisa berpikir jernih saat ini. Hankyung merebahkan tubuhnya di atas ranjang. Ia meletakkan salah satu lengannya di atas kepala. Hankyung memandang langit kamarnya yang putih bersih, mencari ketenangan untuk dirinya saat ini. Hankyung berusaha menutup matanya, ingin mengalihkan dunianya ke dalam mimpi indah. Namun ia tidak mampu, karena ia hanya bisa melihat bayang-bayang diri Heechul. Seluruh tipu daya Heechul dan rasa kesal karena telah dikhianati. Ia tidak habis pikir mengapa Heechul bisa menipunya sebegini lama, padahal ia benar-benar mencintai _namja_ itu sepenuh hati. Memikirkan kenyataan ini hanya membuat kepala Hankyung semakin pusing. Ia mengambil aspirin, lalu berniat tidur—benar-benar tidur.

"Dimana Hankyung-_hyung_?", tanya Sungmin saat baru saja sampai dari pulang bekerja. Sungmin segera mendudukkan tubuhnya di antar kedua adiknya yang sedang asyik menonton film di ruang keluarga.

Sungjin hanya mengangkat bahunya. Sepertinya ia tidak terlalu peduli.

"Mungkin sedang bermesraan dengan _sajangnim_.", jawab Yuya dengan senyum jahilnya.

"_Mwo_? _Sajangnim_? Apa hubungannya? Memangnya mereka ada hubungan apa?", tanya Sungmin penasaran. Ia mengambil segenggam popcorn yang sedang dilahap oleh Sungjin.

CETAAAK! Yuya menyentil kening Sungmin. "Makanya jangan terlalu sibuk dengan pekerjaanmu, _oppa_. Mereka itu akan segera menjadi sepasang kekasih.", jelas Yuya.

Sungmin mengerucutkan bibirnya, merasa kesal dengan sikap adiknya. CUP! "_Ya_!", bentak Sungmin semakin kesal. Ia menghapus jejak bibir Yuya yang baru saja mengenai bibirnya. "Jangan asal menciumku! _Aish_!".

Yuya menjulurkan lidahnya. "Siapa suruh bersikap _aegyo_ seperti itu. Menggemaskan tahu, _oppa_.", balasnya sambil mencubit pipi Sungmin.

Akhirnya kedua kakak-adik itu saling cubit dan dorong-mendorong, memulai aktivitas perkelahian mereka yang terlalu kekanak-kanakkan. "Kalian ini seperti anak kecil.", cibir Sungjin. Kata-kata Sungjin itu membuat kedua orang itu menggoda Sungjin, lalu mengajak mereka bertiga bercengkrama di ruang keluarga itu.

Keesokan harinya, Yuya pergi ke tempat kerjanya. Suasana sepi sejak pagi, tidak ada suara-suara berisik dari _boss_-nya itu. Biasanya Heechul akan mengatur semua pergerakan karyawannya dan menangani sendiri bagian keuangan di _cashier_. Hari ini semua terlihat berbeda. Yuya merasakan hal yang aneh di sini. Ia mengetuk pintu ruang pribadi Heechul, namun tidak ada jawaban apapun. Akhirnya Yuya memutuskan untuk membuka pintu itu.

"Kemana _sajangnim_? Aneh sekali. Apakah ia baik-baik saja? Sepertinya aku harus menanyakan hal ini kepada Han-_gege_.", ucap Yuya pada dirinya sendiri.

Sejak seminggu yang lalu, Yuya selalu berusaha mencari kabar dari Heechul ataupun Hankyung, tapi mereka berdua seakan ditelan bumi. Belum lagi kesibukan Yuya di sekolah dan di _Café_ membuatnya sulit untuk menghubungi dua _namja_ itu. Sungmin dan Sungjin pun tidak tahu kemana saja Hankyung menghabiskan hari-harinya selama seminggu ini. Hankyung tidak pernah berkumpul saat sarapan ataupun makan malam. Ahjussi dan _Ahjumma_ hanya mengatakan bahwa Hankyung berangkat subuh dan pulang larut malam. Keanehan sikap dari keduanya semakin memperkuat dugaan Yuya tentang hubungan keduanya. Apakah Han-_gege_ mengetahui kebenaran jati diri Heechul _sajangnim_-nya?

"_Ya! Gege_ mau kemana?", tanya Yuya saat memergoki Hankyung baru saja keluar dari dalam kamarnya. Hari ini adalah hari minggu dan sejak semalam Yuya berjaga di depan kamar Hankyung. Ia tidak ingin masalah ini terus berlarut-larut tanpa ada penyelesaian.

Hankyung membelalakan matanya kaget saat kepergiannya dicegah oleh Yuya. Usahanya pagi ini untuk kabur sepertinya gagal. Hankyung menghela napas, tidak ingin mempersulit keadaannya. Ia tahu Yuya bukan orang yang mudah untuk dihentikan. "Aku akan pergi ke bandara.", jelasnya singkat.

"Ngapain?", tanya Yuya sambil menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan dada. Sekarang ia sudah berdiri di depan Hankyung.

Hankyung memutar bolamatanya malas. "Mau ngeliatin pesawat terbang. Kali saja tuh pesawat bawa Taylor Swift terus nggak sengaja jatuh di Korea, jadi aku bisa langsung nikahin dia.", jawab Hankyung ngelantur. (Mentang2 waktu itu foto bareng taylor swift jd belagu nih _oppa_. Hangeng: Berisik aja loe, Yuya!)

"Jawab yang benar, _gege_. Ngapain ke bandara? Nggak mungkin pula _oppa_ mau bunuh diri di sana kan. Mendingan di pohon tauge sono, biar cepat mati.", sini Yuya.

PLAAAK! Hankyung menjitak kepala Yuya, merasa sebal jika harus adu mulut dengan _yeoja_ itu. "Sudah jangan banyak cincong. Mau ikut atau tidak?".

"MAUUUU!", jawab Yuya, Sungmin dan Sungjin bersamaan.

Hankyung mundur beberapa langkah, karena kaget dengan kedatangan dua orang _namja_ lain yang entah darimana asalnya. "Kaliaaaan?", jeritnya bingung bercampur kaget.

"Hehehehe…", cengir ketiganya seperti orang tanpa dosa. Tiga bersaudara itu masuk ke dalam kamar masing-masing untuk bergegas berganti pakaian. Sedangkan Hankyung duduk di sofa ruang tamu, menarik napas panjang—berusaha memahami sikap autis tiga orang saudara itu.

Sesampainya di bandara, Hankyung menyambut dua orang _yeoja_ dari penerbangan China Airlines. Sungmin dan Yuya memeluk seorang _yeoja_ paruh baya yang baru saja dipeluk oleh Hankyung, yaitu Hankyung _Māmā_. Sungjin hanya terbengong melihat pemandangan di depannya. Ia belum pernah mengenal nyonya Tan itu, jadi ia tidak tahu harus bersikap seperti apa.

"Ah, ini pasti Sungjin. _Nǐ shuài._", puji nyonya Tan dengan dialek Cina-nya yang kental. _Yeoja_ paruh baya itu segera memeluk Sungjin yang dibalas senyuman oleh _namja_ muda itu. "Aaah, perkenalkan ini Mei Mei, calon istri Hangeng.", lanjutnya setelah melepas pelukan dari Sungjin. Ia memperkenalkan _yeoja_ cantik yang sedaritadi berdiri di sampingnya.

"_Hāi, wǒ shì __M__ěi__ M__ěi de. Wènhòu._", ucap Mei Mei dengan bahasa Cina kepada Sungmin, Sungjin dan Yuya yang kemudian hanya dibalas dengan kedipan mata oleh ketiganya. Wajarlah tiga saudara ini tidak bisa berbahasa Cina.

Hankyung menahan tawanya. Ia benar-benar tak menyangka kalau tiga serangkai ini akan memasang wajah ter_babbo_ yang pernah ia lihat seumur hidupnya. "Mei Mei, ini Sungmin, Yuya dan Sungjin. Mereka adalah sepupuku. Mereka tidak bisa berbahasa Cina, jadi sebaiknya kamu gunakan bahasa Korea-mu sedikit-sedikit.", jelas Hankyung yang dijawab dengan anggukan mengerti oleh Mei.

"Sungminnie, bolehkah _ahjumma_ tinggal di rumahmu sementara waktu?", tanya nyonya Tan sambil merangkul lengan Sungmin dan menatap _namja_ tampan itu dengan pandangan memelas.

Sungmin menghela napas panjang. _'Oh my god! Semoga bukan pertanda buruk dan semoga Yuya tidak berbuat macam-macam. Amin.'_, doa Sungmin dalam hati. Ia melirik ke arah Yuya yang memelototi _yeoja_ bernama Mei Mei itu. "Silakan saja, _ahjumma_.", jawab Sungmin kaku. Ia menelan ludah kecut saat Yuya menatapnya tajam. _'Kyaaaa! Matilah aku!'_, jerit Sungmin dalam hati.

"Ayo pulang!", gumam Yuya sinis, lalu melangkahkan kakinya besar-besar menjauh dari empat orang itu.

Hankyung dan Sungmin _sweatdrop_ melingkah tingkah _yeodongsaeng_ mereka. Keduanya saling pandang seakan berkata yuya-ngambek-siap-siap-dapat-omelan-darinya. Dua _namja_ itu menghela napas panjang, sebelum akhirnya mengangkat beberapa koper milik Mei Mei dan Nyonya Tan dibantu oleh Sungjin, tentunya.

BRAAAAAK! "_Ya_! Jelaskan padaku Han-_gege_! Apa maksudmu membawa tunanganmu ke Korea? Bagaimana dengan _sajangnim_?", tanya Yuya kesal, setelah membanting keras pintu kamar Hankyung.

Sebelumnya nyonya Tan dan Mei Mei berbincang di ruang tamu, lalu menjelaskan kedatangan mereka ke negara ini. Nyonya Tan pun menceritakan kepada Lee bersaudara bahwa Hankyung akan segera bertunangan dengan _yeoja_ manis itu. Nyonya Tan berharap dengan kedatangan mereka, Hankyung dan Mei Mei bisa menjadi dekat, lalu segera melaksanakan upacara pernikahan mereka di Cina.

Hankyung hanya diam, tidak menanggapi pertanyaan-pertanyaan dari Yuya. Ia merasa semua itu tidak diperlukan, terlebih lagi jika menyangkut _namja_ berwajah cantik itu.

"_Ya_! Aku bicara padamu, _gege_! Kamu bilang kamu mencintai _sajangnim_. Kamu tidak pernah bercerita tentang tunanganmu. Apakah ini alasannya _gege_ datang ke Korea? Untuk kabur dari acara pertunangan ini?".

JLEB! Pertanyaan Yuya mengena dengan masalah yang ia hadapi. Kurang lebih seperti itu. "Diamlah, Yeomin! Kamu tidak tahu permasalahanku. Jadi berhenti bersikap seakan kamu tahu segalanya.", ucap Hankyung berusaha sabar menghadapi sikap Yuya. _Namja_ berkebangsaan Cina itu bangkit dari atas ranjang, lalu menghampiri lemari pakaiannya.

"Tidak seharusnya _gege_ bersikap sejahat ini kepada _sajangnim_. Sudah seminggu ini aku tidak melihatnya. Aku mencemaskannya. _Gege_ jahat! _Sajangnim_ pasti sedih!".

BRAAAAK! Hankyung menutup pintu lemari pakaiannya dengan keras. "Siapa yang lebih jahat? Selama ini kalian merahasiakan hal sebesar itu dariku! Kalian berbohong padaku. _Namja_ banci itu juga bersikap keterlaluan. Ia menggodaku, lalu membuatku bertindak di luar normal. Cih! Dia pikir aku bisa jatuh dalam pesona. Dengar ya! Aku tidak akan menjadi _gay_ sampai kapanpun. Aku membenci _namja_ banci itu.".

PLAAAAK! Yuya menampar Hankyung. Airmatanya meleleh dari kedua kelopak matanya. "_Gege_ tidak akan pernah tahu rasanya mencintai seseorang dengan tulus lalu ditolak mentah-mentah. Dicampakkan seperti itu benar-benar menyakitkan. Aku pikir _gege_ sungguh-sungguh mencintai _sajangnim_, makanya aku membantumu. Tapi… Ah sudahlah! Aku harap _gege_ tidak akan menyesal dengan ucapan _gege_ barusan.", kata Yuya pelan, namun terdengar menyakitkan.

"Yeomin, _Mian…_", lirih Hankyung penuh penyesalan. Hankyung mengurungkan niatnya untuk meraih _yeoja_ itu ke sisinya. Yuya melangkah pergi dari kamar sepupunya itu masih dengan airmata yang membasahi kedua pipinya.

**.**

**.**

**Heechul POV (T/T)**

**.**

**.**

Aku mengusap airmataku untuk ke sekian kalinya. Ini sudah dua minggu sejak pertengkaran kami sebelumnya. Hankyung masih belum dapat aku hubungi. Aku sendiri enggan datang ke _Café_. Aku tidak ingin bertemu dengan Yuya dan diberondong berbagai pertanyaan yang akan menjerumuskanku ke dalam kesakitan. Sudah pasti _yeoja_ itu membela sepupunya. Jelas-jelas aku bersalah disini. Aaah~! Aku benci begini.

"Meong~!". Aku tersentak kaget saat Heebum—seekor Russian blue cat yang aku pungut di jalan waktu itu—mendekatiku. Ah, aku jadi ingat! Saat itu pertama kalinya Hankyung menanyakan namaku. "Meong~!". Suara Heebum menginterupsi kegiatan melamunku.

Aku mengangkat tubuh kucing cantikku itu, meletakkan di atas pangkuanku. "_Waeyo_, Heebum-_ah_?", tanyaku bingung. Heebum mengeong beberapa kali, terdengar sangat manja. Heebum menjilat-jilat kakinya. Ah! Aku tahu! "Kamu lapar? Ayo kita makan, Heebum-_ah_!".

Aku menggendong Heebum. Kami memang belum makan dari pagi ini. Pantas saja Heebum mengeong sedaritadi. Aku membuka kulkas, mencari sebotol susu untuk Heebum. Ah, sial! Semua persediaan makanan habis rupanya. Aku memang belum berbelanja sejak satu minggu yang lalu.

"Heebum-_chagi_, kamu tunggu di rumah ya. _Appa_ mau beli makanan dulu. Kamu makan ini. _Appa_ pergi sebentar. Jadi anak baik ya di rumah.", pamitku sebelum meninggalkan Heebum dengan semangkuk makanan kucing yang tersisa. Heebum hanya mengeong pelan, setelahnya ia sibuk menghabiskan menu makan malamnya.

**.**

**(^/^)…::YuyaLoveSungmin::…(ToT)**

**.**

Aku bersiul senang sambil mengintip lagi beberapa kantung belanja yang memenuhi kedua tanganku. "Heebum pasti akan senang dengan semua makanan ini. Hmm… Malam ini aku akan memasak enak. Sudah lama tidak memanjakan diriku sendiri.", ucapku riang sambil melangkah pelan ke luar pusat perbelanjaan.

Tiba-tiba mataku menangkap bayangan orang yang beberapa hari ini menjadi masalahku, Hankyung. _Namja_ tampan itu tidak sendirian. Ia bersama dengan seorang _yeoja_, berjalan masuk ke dalam sebuah _restaurant_. Aku mengikuti keduanya seperti penguntit. Ah, aku tidak peduli. Aku hanya merindukan sosok _namja_ itu.

Hankyung dan _yeoja_ itu terlihat sedang berbincang akrab. Aku tidak mengerti dengan ucapan mereka. Sepertinya mereka menggunakan bahasa Cina. Ah, menyebalkan. Aku memutuskan untuk menunggu waktu yang tepat sambil menyantap makan malamku di _restaurant_ itu.

Kenapa mereka tidak selesai makannya? Sebenarnya mereka membicarakan apa sih? Hari sudah semakin malam. Aku harus memberi makan Heebum lagi, takutnya ia merasa kesepian di rumah. Ya! Sepertinya aku memang harus menghampiri _namja_ jelek itu dan menyelesaikan masalah kami. Aku membayar _bill_-ku, lalu mendatangi meja kedua orang itu.

"Hankyung-_ssi_!", sapaku sopan kepada Hankyung. _Namja_ Cina itu membelalakkan matanya. Cih! Dia terlalu kaget karena aku mempergokinya bersama seorang _yeoja_. Berselingkuh, eoh?

"Oh, Heechul-ssi. Sedang apa kamu di sini?", tanyanya dengan wajah datar. Secepat itukah ia merubah mimik wajahnya? Aktor ulung rupanya.

"Siapa _yeoja_ ini?", tanyaku tanpa menjawab pertanyaannya sama sekali. Aku menunjuk _yeoja_ bermata sipit itu dengan tidak sopan. Hatiku sakit saat mengetahui Hankyung memang mempermainkanku.

"Apa pedulimu? Memangnya kita punya hubungan apa sampai-sampai kamu harus tahu siapa dia?", balas Hankyung menyudutkanku.

_Argh_! Kami memang belum memiliki hubungan apapun. Kenapa aku harus bersikap memalukan seperti ini? Seharusnya aku bisa bersikap tenang. Aku tidak punya hak apapun untuk kesal kepadanya.

"Hmm? Bisakah kamu menjawab pertanyaanku? Jika tidak, bisakah kamu pergi sekarang? Aku sedang ada urusan penting bersamanya.", lanjut Hankyung sinis setelah aku tidak juga menjawab pertanyaannya.

_Aish_! Perkataannya benar-benar pedas. Dia belajar darimana bersikap sekasar ini padaku? "Baiklah. Maaf, jika aku menganggu kalian. Silakan melanjutkan urusan kalian lagi.", jawabku kaku. Aku menelan ludahku kecut. Ia benar-benar keterlaluan.

"Heechul-ssi!", panggil Hankyung saat aku sudah menjauh dari mejanya. Ah, apakah ia ingin meminta maaf padaku karena sikap kasarnya? Aku membalik badanku, tersenyum penuh harap. "Kantung belanjamu tertinggal. Jangan lupa memberi makan Heebum. Jangan sampai ia sakit.", lanjutnya sambil memberikan satu kantung belanjaan yang isinya berkotak-kotak makanan dan susu untuk Heebum.

"Heebum? Apa kamu hanya mengkhawatirkannya?", tanyaku pelan.

Hankyung menyeringai, lalu mengangguk pelan. "Iya. Memangnya kamu pikir siapa lagi yang harus aku cemaskan?".

"Aku…", jawabku lirih dengan kepala menunduk. Aku menarik napasku. "Oke. Aku pergi dulu. Selamat bersenang-senang. Sepertinya kamu berharap tidak berjumpa lagi denganku, jadi aku tidak akan mengucapkan sampai jumpa.".

Aku melenggang pergi dari hadapan _namja_ Cina menyebalkan itu. Dadaku sakit. Sesak sekali rasanya. Aku memukul dadaku beberapa kali agar rasa sakit ini menghilang, tapi… Tetap saja aku merasakan sakitnya. Kelopak mataku memanas. Tahan Heechullie! Jangan sampai kamu menangis di sini.

BRAAAK! SRAAAK! BUG! BUG! BUG!

"AAAAAAARGH! HANKYUNG SIALAN!", teriakku di dalam mobil, setelah memukul setir dengan keras. Aku benar-benar kesal dan sedih. Entahlah bagaimana perasaanku saat ini. "Hiks… Hiks…". Isak tangisku tak bisa kutahan lagi. Airmataku merembes ke kedua pipiku. Aku memeluk erat setir mobil, mengeluarkan semua perasaan yang membuncah.

**.**

**.**

**(^/^)…::YuyaLoveSungmin::…(ToT)**

**.**

**.**

"_Sajangnim_!", teriak Yuya setelah ia membanting pintu ruanganku. "Huaaaa… Aku kangen! Kemana saja?", tanyanya dengan riang. Wajahnya terlihat sangat bahagia. Aku yakin jika tidak terhalang meja kerjaku, pasti _yeoja_ energik ini langsung memelukku.

Aku tersenyum. "Aku hanya berlibur sebentar saja. Hehehe… _Café_ sepi ya? Bukannya enak tidak ada yang memarahimu lagi?", kataku sambil menandatangani beberapa dokumen.

Yuya mengerucutkan bibirnya, menyibirku pelan. "Berlibur? Apaan tuh liburan kok sampai tiga minggu? Kemana saja? Aku tidak bisa menghubungimu, _sajangnim_! Aku takut kamu lupa membayar gajiku.".

"_Mwoya_? Dasar gadis nakal!", omelku setelah menjitak kepala _yeoja_ di depanku.

Yuya mengelus kepalanya yang pasti berdenyut nyeri. Ia duduk di kursi depan mejaku. Raut wajahnya berubah serius. Tidak ada lagi senyum polosnya ataupun seringai nakalnya. Hanya ada keseriusan. "Apa_ sajangnim_ sudah merasa lebih baik?".

Aku mengalihkan pandanganku kembali ke atas dokumen, berpura-pura membacanya dengan teliti. Ah, aku tidak mau membicarakan hal tentangnya saat ini. SREEET! Yuya menggenggam tanganku. Aku terpaksa memandang wajah _yeoja_ cantik itu. Eh? Dia menangis?

"Maafkan _gege_-ku, _sajangnim_. Dia… Dia… Aku tidak tahu kenapa dia bisa seperti itu. Hiks… Aku mohon maafkan dia. Lupakan dia, _sajangnim_. Aku tidak ingin _sajangnim_ tersakiti lagi.", ucapnya membuat hatiku terenyuh.

Aku berusaha mengukir sebuah lengkungan di pipiku. "_Cheonmannayo_. Ini semua kesalahanku. Seharusnya aku mengatakan yang sebenarnya, bahwa aku _namja_. Aku yang terlalu percaya diri, berharap ia sama sepertiku, _gay_.". Rasa sakit itu menjalar masuk ke dalam hatiku kembali. Perih dan terluka. Aku tak mampu menahan sakitnya.

Yuya menggeleng beberapa kali. "_Aniya_! Ini bukan kesalahan _sajangnim_ atau _gege_. Tidak ada yang salah dengan hati kalian. Hanya saja… hanya saja… kalian belum bisa menyadari perasaan kalian sendiri. _Gege_ hanya terbawa emosinya. Aku yakin ia mencintaimu, _sajangnim_. Dia…"

"_STOP_, YUYA! _Please_, aku nggak mau membicarakan hal ini. Aku tidak ingin terpuruk lagi. Di sini sakit sekali. Mungkin orang aneh sepertiku ini memang tidak pantas dicintai oleh siapapun.", akuku sedih. Aku memukul dadaku beberapa kali.

"Tidak. Semua itu salah, _sajangnim_. Anda hanya saja belum bertemu dengan orang yang tepat. Aku yakin orang seperti Anda pasti bahagia. Bersabarlah, _sajangnim_. Jika memang _gege_ bukan jodoh Anda, lepaskanlah. Jangan sakiti hatimu lagi.", bisik Yuya tepat di telingaku. Ia memeluk tubuhku erat. Isak tangisku semakin keras. Aku hanya bisa menelan pahit kisah ini sendirian.

BRAAAAAK! "Yuya! Ada Han-_gege_ di luar!", teriak seseorang dari arah pintu. Yuya melepas pelukannya. "Eh, _mianhae_. Aku tidak bermaksud menganggu.", lanjut orang itu—Goo Young, karyawanku. Ia sepertinya salah paham.

Aku dan Yuya saling bertukar pandang, lalu kami segera bergegas keluar ruanganku. Aku menghapus jejak airmataku. Semoga saja bukan pertanda buruk.

"Ada apa _gege, ahjumma_, Mei Mei, Sungjin dan _Oppa_ ke sini?", tanya Yuya kepada beberapa orang yang duduk di salah satu meja. "Tumben sekali! Apa ada hal yang penting?", tanyanya dengan nada menginterograsi.

Sungmin dan Sungjin hanya mengangkat bahu mereka. Nampaknya kedua kakak-adik itu tidak ingin terlalu ikut campur. Sebenarnya ada apa ini? Aku hanya memperhatikan mereka dari sudut ruangan.

Seorang _yeoja_ paruh baya menghampiri Yuya dengan wajah berseri-seri. "Besok Hankyung dan Mei Mei akan bertunangan. Aku sudah mengundang beberapa relasi terdekat di Seoul. Kami tidak sabar memberitahukan berita ini kepadamu. Beberapa hari ini kamu terlihat sangat sibuk, jadi kami tidak bisa mengabarkanmu. Hankyung sudah membeli cincin untuk…".

"APA? TUNANGAN? _Ahjumma_ tidak salah bicara kan?", bentak Yuya, memotong perkataan _yeoja_ itu tanpa sopan santun.

Ah, tidak! Jangan katakan ia akan marah-marah di sini. Beberapa pengunjung menatap heran kepada Yuya, bahkan para pelayan menghentikan kegiatan mereka. Aku mohon jangan ungkit-ungkit masalah kami di sini, Yuya. Aku tahu kami memang tidak bisa bersatu. Aku mohon jangan buat kekacauan disini.

Hankyung melirik diriku dengan tatapan tajamnya. Aku menundukkan kepala dalam diam. Sungguh! Aku tidak ada sangkut pautnya dengan ini, Hannie. Aku ingin sekali mengatakan itu padanya, tapi itu semua pasti akan menambah buruk suasana.

"Jaga bicaramu, Lee Yeomin Ha. Aku ini _ahjumma_-mu. Seharusnya kamu bersikap sopan padaku.", marah _yeoja_ paruh baya itu .

"Hush! Hush! Jangan mengalihkan pembicaraan, _ahjumma_. Aku minta maaf telah berbicara kasar padamu, tapi semua ini tidak benar. Apa Anda tahu siapa yang dicintai Han-_gege_? Ia kabur dari Cina karena tidak ingin menikah dengan _yeoja_ ini. Apa Anda mau mengelak? Apakah bisnis lebih penting dibandingkan kebahagiaan _gege_? Seharusnya Anda membuka mata hati Anda, nyonya!".

PLAAAAAK! Semua orang dalam ruangan ini menahan napas saat _yeoja_ itu menampar wajah Yuya. Sungmin terlihat akan mendekati adiknya, namun tangan Sungjin menahan pergerakannya. "DIAM KAU, ANAK KURANG AJAR!", teriak _yeoja_ itu penuh amarah.

SREEEEEET!

"Tatap wajah ini, _Gege_! Katakan di depan wajahnya, kalau _gege_ tidak pernah mencintainya. KATAKAN _GEGE_!", teriak Yuya di depan Hankyung. Aku menelan ludahku pahit. Tubuhku bergetar ketakutan. Yuya menarikku secara paksa tadi, tanpa peduli rasa sakit yang baru diterima pipinya.

Hankyung diam, tidak menjawab apapun.

"Oh baiklah kalau memang _gege_ tidak mau mengakuinya. _Sajangnim_, apa Anda mencintai Han-_gege_?", tanya Yuya tiba-tiba.

Aku mengedarkan pandanganku ke seluruh penjuru _Café_-ku. Semua pandangan ini menusukku. Aku kembali menatap wajah tampan di hadapanku. Mungkin ini saatnya aku mengakhiri segalanya. Aku menarik napasku, membulatkan tekadku dalam mengambil keputusan ini.

"TIDAK! Aku tidak mencintainya.", jawabku tegas.

Yuya mengernyitkan dahinya. Ia menatapku seakan berkata apa-apaan-ini-_sajangnim_. Maaf, Yuya! Aku hanya ingin dia bahagia.

"Jadi _gege_ tidak mencintai _sajangnim_? Begitu juga dengan sebaliknya? Baiklah kalau begitu.", ucap Yuya sambil mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya. "Karena _sajangnim_ tidak mencintai Han-_gege_ dan kalian berdua tidak memiliki hubungan apapun, aku berhak melakukan ini.".

SREEEEET! Yuya melingkarkan lengannya di leherku. Ia berjinjit, berusaha menggapaiku. "_Sajangnim, SARANGHAE…_". CUP!

Aku membelalakkan mataku saat bibir merah itu menyentuh bibirku sekilas. BRAAAAK! Tubuh Yuya tiba-tiba terpelanting ke belakang. GREEEEP! Tubuhku dipeluk dengan erat.

"APA-APAAN KAU INI? BERANI-BERANINYA MENCIUM HEENIM DI HADAPANKU!", teriak orang yang memelukku kepada Yuya. Teriakannya menyakiti telingaku, namun menerbangkan kupu-kupu di dadaku. Aku seperti melayang.

"Apa maksud semua ini, Hangeng? Sandiwara macam apa yang kalian lakukan?", teriak _yeoja_ paruh baya itu. Hankyung menundukkan kepalanya, tak mampu menjawab pertanyaan itu.

Yuya berdiri dengan dibantu Sungmin dan Sungjin. "Mereka saling mencintai, _ahjumma_.", kata Sungmin, memecahkan keheningan yang sempat menyelimuti kami.

"APAAAAA?", jerit _yeoja_ paruh baya itu tak percaya. "Lepaskan anakku!", bentaknya sambil menarik Hankyung dari tubuhku. "Lepaskan dia, dasar _namja_ menjijikkan!". PLAAAAK!

Aku menyentuh wajahku yang baru saja mendapatkan hukuman dari _yeoja_ itu—eomma Hankyung. Bukan aku yang memeluknya, tapi kenapa aku harus mendapatkan tamparan seperti ini? Hankyung hanya ingin mempertahankanku. Apa itu salah?

"Kau menjijikkan! Mati saja sendiri dengan semua keanehanmu. Kamu pikir kamu bisa membuat anakku menjadi makhluk hina sepertimu. DASAR _GAY_ MENJIJIKKAN! Cuih!". Eomma Hankyung meludahi wajahku. Aku hanya bisa diam. Memang aku yang bersalah. Aku pantas mendapatkan semua ini.

_Yeoja_ paruh baya itu menarik tangan Hankyung, tak membiarkan Hankyung untuk lepas dari genggamannya. "Ayo pulang! Kita selesaikan semua ini di rumah! Kamu juga pulang. Dasar bocah bandel!". Eomma Hankyung menarik telinga Yuya dan Hankyung, membuat keduanya terpaksa mengikuti _yeoja_ itu.

"Tolong jangan bersikap kasar pada adikku, _ahjumma_.". Sungmin menahan tangan eomma Hankyung agar _yeoja_ itu melepaskan jewerannya pada telinga Yuya.

Eomma Hankyung melepaskan Yuya. "Kalau begitu urusi adikmu ini. Kita pulang sekarang.", perintahnya mutlak.

Yuya menoleh ke arahku. "_Sajangnim_, _mianhae_!", ucapnya pelan, namun aku masih bisa membaca bahasa bibirnya.

BRAAAAK! TRIIIING! Keluarga itu keluar dari _cafe_ku dengan membanting pintu, membuat kerincingan di atas pintu terlepas, lalu menghantam lantai.

Kakiku lemas. Aku terjatuh di atas lantai keramik. Kejadian tadi terlalu cepat. Aku tidak bisa mencerna semua ini. Semua seperti mimpi. Aku harap ini hanya mimpi. Kenapa jadi semakin berantakan?

"Ih, ternyata dia _gay_?".

"Aku jadi malas ke _Café_ ini lagi.".

"Jangan-jangan _Café_ ini khusus _gay_ ya? Euh! Menjijikkan.".

"Oh my god! Pantas saja wajahnya cantik, ternyata ia _gay_."

"_Gay_? Memalukan!"

Bisik-bisik di sekelilingku semakin keras. Aku menutup telingaku, berharap kata-kata menusuk itu tidak tertuju padaku. Mengapa hal ini terjadi lagi padaku? Apa salahku, Tuhan?

**.**

**.**

**(#O_O) Hankyung POV **

**.**

**.**

PLAAAK! PLAAAK! _Māmā_menampar wajahku dan Yeomin bergantian. Kami berdua berdiri di depannya, seperti tersangka di dalam pengadilan. "Kalian berdua mencoreng nama keluarga Lee!".

Sungmin memeluk tubuh adik kesayangannya itu. "_Mianhae, ahjumma_. Bisakah Anda tidak kasar pada Yuya? Dia hanya terlalu muda sehingga tidak bisa menanggapi permasalahan dengan tenang. Saya mohon maafkan dia. Tolong selesaikan masalah Anda dan Hankyung dengan baik-baik tanpa melibatkan adik saya ini.", bela Sungmin.

Wajah Yeomin sedikit membiru. Mungkin tamparan eomma sebelumnya membekaskan luka di pipi _yeoja_ itu. Aku tahu betul, jika bukan status _Māmā_ itu adalah _ahjumma_ Sungmin, pasti Sungmin akan menghabisi _Māmā_. Dia itu sister complex. Aish! Kasihan Yeomin!

"Ajari adikmu sopan santun atau aku akan melaporkannya kepada kedua orangtuamu. Mungkin saja mereka akan membuang anak hina ini ke jalanan seperti dulu.", ucap _Māmā_kasar.

Sungmin mengangguk. Aku melihat tangannya terkepal keras di samping pahanya. "Baik, _ahjumma_. Bolehkah aku membawa adikku ke dalam kamar?", tanyanya, masih memeluk Yuya. _Māmā_ mengangguk. Tanpa menunggu lama, Sungmin dan Sungjin menuntun Yeomin ke kamarnya di lantai atas.

"Hei, apa yang kamu lihat?", interupsi _Māmā_ saat aku masih dengan setia melihat tiga bersaudara itu. Aku menundukkan kepalaku.

"Sejak kapan aku mengajarimu bersikap di luar batas begini, Han?", tanya _Māmā_frustasi. _Māmā_menjatuhkan dirinya di atas sofa, sepertinya ia sudah lelah mengeluarkan emosinya dengan teriakan. "Jadi kamu ke Korea untuk menjadi _gay_ sepertinya. Dimana akal sehatmu?".

Aku menghampiri _Māmā_, berlutut di hadapannya. "Aku mencintainya, _Māmā_. Biarkan aku bahagia sekali ini saja. Aku lelah menjadi robotmu. Aku lelah terus menerus mengikuti keinginanmu sedangkan aku tidak pernah bahagia. Biarkan aku bersamanya, _Māmā_.", mohonku kepada _Māmā_. Aku tahu ia menyayangiku. Aku berharap permintaan tulusku bisa meluluhkan hatinya.

_Māmā_ menggeleng pelan. "Tidak. Sampai kapan pun aku tidak bisa menerimanya. Itu hanya akan mencoreng nama keluarga Tan.".

"Aku ini bukan anak Tuan Tan. Dia selalu mempermasalahkan akte kelahiranku dan statusku. Aku ini anak haram, _Māmā_. Aku sakit hati di Cina. Aku merasakan kehangatan keluarga di sini. Bukan salah Heenim kalau aku mencintainya.", kataku berterus terang. Akhirnya aku mengeluarkan semua unek-unek yang selama ini aku pendam.

PLAAAAK! _Māmā_ menamparku sekali lagi. "Bicara apa kamu ini? Dia itu _P__ā__p__ā_ kandung_-_mu. Kamu anaknya. Kamu jangan bodoh dan terpancing permasalahan itu. Biarkan _Māmā_yang menyelesaikan data-datamu. Kamu anak kami. Tolong, jangan salah paham, Han. _Argh_! Kepalaku pusing.", keluh _Māmā_sambil memegang kepalanya.

"Biar aku yang bicara dengan _Māmā__. _Aku akan berusaha merayunya. Tenang saja!". Mei Mei memeluk _Māmā_, membantunya berjalan ke kamarnya. Aku menghela napas panjang. Aku menyandarkan tubuhku ke atas sofa, menutup mataku dengan salah satu lengan. _Mianhae_, Heenim. Aku…

Sebenarnya aku datang ke Korea karena permasalahanku dengan_P__ā__p__ā_. Ia selalu memintaku untuk menggantikannya di perusahaan. Dia memaksaku untuk menikah dengan anak rekan bisnisnya. Sejak kecil ia selalu memaksakan kehendaknya terhadapku. _P__ā__p__ā_jarang sekali berada di rumah. Setiap kali ia marah, ia akan mengatakan bahwa aku bukanlah anaknya. Aku selalu bertanya-tanya dimana surat-surat kelahiranku. Sedangkan _Māmā_hanya diam tak menjawab semua pertanyaanku itu. Aku bingung dengan tujuan hidupku. Seumur hidupku aku selalu berusaha menyenangkan hati _Māmā__-__p__ā__p__ā_, tapi mereka tidak pernah puas dengan usahaku.

"Han, bangunlah! Hari ini kita akan bertunangan.".

Aku membuka mataku perlahan saat suara seseorang mengusik tidurku. "Hmm… Mei Mei?", tanyaku memastikan saat wajah _yeoja_ manis di depanku itu hanya tersenyum. Aku memandang sekelilingku. Ah, aku ketiduran di ruang tamu. Jam berapa sekarang? Mwo? Jam sembilan pagi? Aku kesiangan.

"Sudah, _gege_. Jangan bingung. Ayo lekaslah mandi. Kita harus menghadiri acara pertunangan itu.", ucap Mei Mei membuatku tersadar akan satu hal, pertunangan kami.

"Jadi kita masih harus bertunangan? Bukankah kamu berusaha membujuk _Māmā_?".

Mei Mei tersenyum kecil. Aku bisa melihat raut wajah bersalah di sana. Gadis cantik itu menggelengkan kepalanya pelan, lalu ia menepuk bahuku. "Mandilah, _gege_. Jangan buat _Māmā_ kecewa dan sakit.".

Ah, kata-kata itu. Aku tidak bisa melakukan apapun setiap kata-kata itu terlontar. Bagaikan tersihir, aku akan menuruti semua keinginan _Māmā__ -__p__ā__p__ā_ tanpa terkecuali. "Baiklah.", jawabku lesu.

Aku memandang diriku di depan cermin. Tampan. Seandainya saja aku mengenakan _tuxedo_ ini untuk pertunanganku bersama Heenim, tapi semua hanya harapan kosong. _Māmā_pasti tidak akan menyutujuinya. _Huft_!

"Han, sudah siap?", tanya _Māmā_dari balik pintu kamarku. Aku mengangguk pelan. Mungkin ini memang takdirmu, Tan Hangeng. Hadapilah.

"Iya, _Māmā_. Aku siap.", kataku setelah keluar dari kamar. _Māmā_ memandangku takjub. Ia tersenyum manis, lalu memuji ketampananku. Aku melihat Yeomin memandangku dengan sendu. Ia terlihat santai dengan pakaian casual. Apakah ia tidak ikut?

"_Mianhae, gege_. Aku tidak bisa hadir di acara pentingmu. Aku tidak ingin merusak suasana. Aku akan berada di rumah saja. Sekali lagi maafkan aku. Berbahagialah.", ucapnya pelan. Yeomin masuk ke dalam kamarnya, lalu aku melihat Sungmin yang hanya mengangguk pelan. Ah, sudahlah! Aku harus tegar menerima semua ini.

**.**

**.**

**(^/^)…::YuyaLoveSungmin::…(ToT)**

**.**

**.**

PROK! PROK! PROK! Suara tepuk tangan semakin riuh seiring dengan aku memasangkan cincin ke tangan Mei Mei, begitu pun sebaliknya. Akhirnya aku dan Mei Mei bertunangan, disaksikan oleh dua ratus orang tamu, yang katanya relasi dekat _Māmā_di Korea. Satu hal yang membuat aku terkejut, _P__ā__p__ā_menghadiri acara kami. Dia datang dari Cina? _What_?

"Selamat, nak. Akhirnya kamu mau menikah juga. _P__ā__p__ā_ senang.", ujar _P__ā__p__ā_ memberiku ucapan selamat. Ia membangga-banggakanku kepada relasinya di Korea yang jarang sekali ia temui. Lagi-lagi aku seperti pajangan antik miliknya.

"_P__ā__p__ā__, _sebenarnya aku…".

"Mei Mei, _you look so pretty on that dress_. Senang sekali bisa mendapatkan calon menantu sepertimu.", puji _P__ā__p__ā_ kepada Mei Mei yang sedaritadi berdiri di sampingku.

Aku menghela napasku pelan. Rasanya aku memang pantas disebut pengecut. Aku tidak bisa melawan kedua orangtuaku hanya untuk mendapatkan orang yang aku cintai. Mei Mei berbincang dengan _P__ā__p__ā__, _sedangkan aku memutuskan untuk meminum segelas air.

Drrt! Drrrt! Drrrt! Aku meletakan gelas kosong di atas meja, lalu mengambil ponselku di dalam kantung _tuxedo_. _Yeomin is calling_. "_Yobo…_"

"Han-_gege_! _Sajang…_ _Sajangnim_… Dia… Kumohon, _gege_… Dia…", potong Yeomin sebelum aku menyelesaikan kata-kataku. Dia terdengar panik dan suaranya tersendat-sendat, seperti sedang menangis.

"A-ada apa?", tanyaku ikutan panik. Aku merasakan firasat buruk saat ini.

"Hiks… _Gege_… Heechul-_sajangnim_… Dia…".

Heechul? "Ada apa dengannya, Minnie! Cepat katakan sekarang!", bentakku tak sabaran. Ucapan Yeomin hanya membuang waktu percuma.

"Dia di rumah sakit sekarang. Dia sekarat. Cepat ke sini, _gege_!", balas Yeomin cepat. Aku hampir saja tak bisa mencerna ucapannya.

"APA?", teriakku, membuat orang-orang di sekelilingku menatapku heran, termasuk _Māmā__-p__ā__p__ā__, _dan Mei Mei. "Tolong katakan sekali lagi tapi lebih pelan agar aku mengerti.", pintaku dengan suara yang sedikit memelan. Aku berjalan menjauh, agar tidak mengganggu para tamu lagi.

"HEECHUL-_SAJANGNIM_ SEKARAT DI RUMAH SAKIT! DASAR _GEGE_ BODOH!".

Pik! Tut… Tut… Tut… Tut… Yeomin mematikan sambungan telepon setelah ia berteriak memekik telingaku. Ah, Heechul!

Aku segera berlari keluar ruangan, mencari mobilku di dalam parkiran. Oh Tuhan, tolong selamatkan dia. Aku mohon!

TRAAAK! TRAAAK! TRAAAK! Aku belari sepanjang koridor ruang ICCU. Aku memohon kepada perawat yang sedang berjaga agar aku diizinkan untuk menemui Heechul di dalam. Perundingan terjadi alot, tetapi perawat itu akhirnya mengizinkan aku untuk masuk ke ruangan khusus milik Heechul. Ia memintaku untuk tetap tenang dan tidak membuat masalah. Aku bisa menjamin itu semua asal aku bertemu dengan Heechul.

BRAAAAAK!

"_Gege_!", jerit Yeomin saat melihatku membuka pintu. Yeomin memelukku. Ia menangis. Aku melepaskan pelukan Yeomin, berjalan pelan ke samping Heechul yang terbaring lemah di atas ranjang dengan berbagai alat kedokteran—entah itu apa—melilit di sekitar tubuhnya.

Aku duduk di kursi samping ranjang Heechul—dimana Yeomin tadi duduk. Aku menggenggam telapak tangan Heechul yang diinfus. Wajahnya benar-benar lesu.

"Hiks… Tadi aku pergi ke _Café_. Rencananya aku ingin mengajak _sajangnim_ jalan-jalan agar dia tidak sedih dengan semua kenyataan ini. Ta-tapi… hiks… begitu aku sampai ke dalam ruangannya, ia sedang memegang botol cairan pembasmi serangga. Huaaaa… _Sajangnim_! Hiks… A-aku sudah mencegahnya, tapi terlambat. _Sajangnim_ sudah menegak setengah isi botol itu. Hiks… hiks… Dokter bilang _sajangnim_…".

Kepalaku pusing. Aku tidak begitu mendengar penjelasan dari Yeomin. Satu hal yang aku inginkan, yaitu Heechul membuka matanya untukku. Aku ingin meminta maaf kepadanya. Seharusnya aku bisa membujuk kedua orangtuaku untuk merestui kami. Seharusnya aku mempertahankan Heechul di sisiku, bukannya terus-menerus mengikuti kata _Māmā_. Seharusnya aku mampu memperjuangkan kebahagiaanku sendiri. Bukan ini yang aku inginkan. Kenapa Heenim? Kenapa kita berdua bodoh sekali?

"_Hiks… Mianhae… Mi-mianhae, _Heechul_-ssi… Mianhae… Hiks… hiks…_".

Airmataku tak dapat kubendung lagi. Ia mengalir begitu saja tanpa izinku. Kamar ini tiba-tiba hening. Tak ada suara Yeomin. Hanya ada suara monitor yang menemani isak tangisku. Aku mengelus rambut Heechul, berharap ia menyadari kehadiranku.

SREEEET! BRAAAAK! Suara pintu ditutup, terdengar di belakangku. Sepertinya Yeomin memilih pergi, meninggalkanku bersama Heechul. Aku meletakkan telapak tangan Heechul di pipiku, menggenggamnya erat-erat. Aku sangat merasa bersalah. Apakah ini terakhir kalinya aku bisa melihatnya? Jangan katakan iya, Tuhan!

"Eung…". Sebuah lenguhan menyadarkanku. Aku melirik ke arah Heechul yang mengerutkan dahinya. "Euuuung…". Matanya kini perlahan membuka.

"Heenim-_ah_!", panggilku senang. Syukurlah, Tuhan! Ia siuman.

"Ha-hankyung?", tanyanya dengan tatapan tak percaya.

Aku mengangguk kuat berkali-kali seperti pajangan anjing di atas _dashboard_ mobil. Aku sangat senang, sampai-sampai airmataku terus saja menetes. "_Ne_, ini aku Hankyung.".

Aku masih bisa melihat senyum tipisnya yang tertutup masker oksigen di atas hidung dan bibirnya. Aku menggenggam erat tangannya, menyalurkan kasih sayangku padanya. "Apa yang kamu inginkan? Kamu haus?", tanyaku sedikit panik, berusaha melihat gelas di sekitarku.

Heechul menggeleng pelan. "Ha… Uhuk.. Han…Khyuuuung… Aaah…", panggil Heechul pelan. Aku tidak terlalu mendengar ucapannya yang memang terendam suara monitor dan tertutup masker itu. Aku mendekatkan telingaku ke sisinya.

"_Ne_.", jawabku.

"_Whoo.. Uhuk… woo…. A-aayii… niiih~_!".

TEEEET! TEEEET! TEEEET! Monitor berbunyi keras. Lampu merah di atas ranjang Heechul berkedip-kedip. Genggaman tangan Heechul melemas. Aku memandang wajahnya. Ia menutup matanya pelan-pelan. "_Aniyaaaa_! Heechul!", teriakku frustasi. Aku tak ingin sesuatu yang buruk terjadi padanya.

BRAAAAAK! "Ada apa ini?", tanya seorang dokter yang baru saja masuk ke dalam ruangan ini. Ia masuk bersama beberapa perawat yang wajahnya sama-sama terlihat tegang. Dokter itu mendorong tubuhku menjauh dari Heechul. Aku terpaku, memandang kejadian di depanku saat ini. Aku bingung harus berbuat apa.

"Dok, keadaannya melemah. Sepertinya…", jelas salah satu perawat yang berdiri di depan monitor itu.

TTIIIIIT! Satu suara panjang terdengar dari monitor menyebalkan itu. Grafiknya berubah menjadi lurus. Bukankah itu tanda… Seperti yang di film-film... Itu tanda…

"Dok, sepertinya pasien telah tiada!", jelas perawat itu sekali lagi.

JEDUAAAAAR! Seperti disambar petir, rasanya aku tidak mampu menompang beban tubuhku lagi. Aku terjatuh, bersimpuh di atas lantai rumah sakit yang dingin. Tidak mungkin. Aku telah kehilangannya? Benar-benar kehilangannya? Seandainya aku berusaha mewujudkan kebahagiaanku, aku tidak akan menyesal seperti ini. _ANDWAAAAAE_! Tubuhku oleng, selanjutnya kegelapan menemaniku hatiku yang tercerai berai.

**.**

**.**

**The End Of Blind Love**

**.**

**.**

* * *

_Jangan hajar Yuya! Blind Love sudah berakhir di sini!_

_Menggantung? Iya, emang aku buat seperti ini…_

_Reader berhak membayangkan apa yang akan terjadi pada Hankyung_

_You can imagine wild stories_

_Btw, kalo mau tau kisah selanjutnya, Aku akan hadirkan SEDIKIT tentang Hankyung ini di FF "Saengil Chukkae, Oppa" (Another episode from Oppa-ku Sungmin)_

_See you next time_

_Nb: FF lanjutannya diPUBLISH di WPku  
_

**Finished on 13/12/2012 01:19 pm at Jakarta, Indonesia**

**First Published at yuyalovesungmin wordpress (25/12/2012)**


End file.
